


Hollywood Unrefined

by Kanceir



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags May Change, olivier and roy are a past thing don't worry, only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanceir/pseuds/Kanceir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang, celebrity bachelor and inspirational actor, was satisfied with his life in the filming industry and his annual "vacations". However, when a certain blond rekindles a familiar flame, he finds his easy life flipped upside-down as he's thrown into a world of murders, mysteries, and cheesecake galore. A little romance on the side never hurt anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glitter

    The Blue Caterpillar was the social hub for all those night owls with a little extra change in their pockets and a strong desire to get thoroughly fucked up. Despite being rated one of the most intense rave hosts in Central, it was known for the least accidents and violence, and that was probably because it supplied its own "party favours".

    Pacifiers and glow sticks were common accessories for anyone in the club. The music was modern and full of satisfying bass in the surround-sound speakers. The dance floor was small but comfortably so, causing just enough friction in the crowd to make for an interesting dance to any song. As such, it wasn't uncommon to find a new grinding buddy every so often, and even less so to leave with one.

    So it was without an ounce of trepidation that Roy found himself chest-to-back with a pretty little blond thing, pacifier protruding from an ever-present grin and pupils blown so wide under the strobe lights that Roy couldn't have guessed his eye colour even if it weren't for the constantly changing lights. But that look--that look was fierce and prominent: a look of wild abandon and a complete and total lack of regard for the reality that was just beyond those club doors. Just looking into those eyes was enough to set Roy alight with a youthful ferality he hadn't quite unburied in years.

    His hands were all over the boy--not a girl as his first groping attempt had confirmed--and their bodies slid together in a dizzy rhythm to the music. Roy had to admit that he hadn't gotten fucked up so well in a while, and he was ever so glad for having discovered this little hole in the wall. Well, right now anyway. There was no doubt that future Roy would regret each and every one of his actions tonight, but future Roy was a distant and irrelevant thought at the current moment. Present Roy was far too busy running his hands through glitter-laced, golden hair that had to be dyed. There was no way someone's hair could be that rich of a colour naturally. Surely.

    Things began to blur together after that. His vision was hyper-focused on everything, and he found himself staring at the sparkling dots left on his hand after removing it from the boy's hair, but he wasn't allowed the distraction for long. The boy had turned around and was doing a cute little shimmy as if in a sort of parody of a standing lap dance. His hair bounced around his shoulders carelessly, his lithe body contorting in ways that were both thoroughly impressive and mildly disorienting at the same time. The room seemed to spin every time he swiveled his hips against Roy's, and the beat of the music pulsed in his ears when he grabbed the waist in front of him and kept their bodies pressed together firmly.

    The boy's arms latched around his neck, and then he was practically climbing Roy's body, and then they were kissing, and the room was spinning, and the music was so loud it vibrated through his bones, and the bed sheets felt like angel feathers against his skin, and it was hot, so hot, and tight, and he had such a beautiful voice.

* * *

    Needless to say, future Roy (who was now present Roy) was not very pleased with present Roy's (who was now past Roy's) decisions. Well, those he could remember anyway.

    There were splotches of glow-in-the-dark paint all over the clothes he'd worn, which were strewn about the room in what he could only assume had been a highly inebriated attempt to undress before falling asleep. It was the middle of summer anyway; who needed pants when they slept? Who needed pants at all? Not him.

    Regardless, Roy pushed through the throbbing in his skull that had greeted him the moment consciousness stirred in order to pull on a pair of sweats that smelled decent and a tank top that didn't look too worn. He'd dress in something proper later (maybe) once he'd eaten and had a shower. One of the numerous and grossly out-weighing downsides to those nightly escapades of his was that he would go the entire day without eating--an empty stomach made for a much stronger experience. And a much stronger need to empty his entire refrigerator.

    He dragged himself down the stairs with still-crusted eyes that winced with every step he took. He wasn't making much noise, but every movement felt loud. Alas, he endured. This was what he got for his annual lapse in sound judgement and he was damn well going to put up with it. Probably (definitely) not learn from it, but put up with it nonetheless.

    The smell of food already present in his home didn't even register to him until he was in the doorway to the kitchen.

    There, neck-deep in _his_ refrigerator, wearing _his_ clothes, arms full of _his_ food, was some blond twink. Roy stared for a moment, then glanced back into the living room, checking the windows and the door to ensure that they were all closed, and then he checked the door in the kitchen, and then he looked back to the blond, who was now dropping a pile of sandwich ingredients onto _his_ countertop. He stared again.

    "G'mornin'," the blond said around the knife hilt he held in his teeth as he pried open the jar of mayonnaise. He then took the knife and began spreading the condiment over two slices of bread. _Roy's_ bread. "D'jya know you snore _really_ loud? Felt like I was sleeping next to a damn freight train." He chuckled at himself as he applied this and that to his sandwich, although it was turning into more of a tower of questionable health with a bread foundation.

    _What the fuck?_

    Roy hadn't realized he'd voiced the question aloud until the blond turned to look at him over his shoulder with a raised brow. "Oh, right. Do you mind?" he asked, toting the plate precariously holding his "sandwich" across the kitchen, past Roy, and into the living room to plop down on the couch. Roy's eyes followed his every step, wide and beyond dumbfounded. He had his arms outstretched slightly, palms outward, and another question lingered on his tongue until his memories crashed over him with an overwhelming amount of dread.

    "Oh _no_."

    The boy on _his_ couch grinned. "Oh yeah. Glad to know you're not completely senile," he said before stuffing his mouth with an impossibly large bite of that monstrosity. Roy dragged his hands down his face.

    "Why are you still _here_?" he asked finally, lowering his hands with a look of defeat and exasperation. The boy shot him a nasty glare.

    "Rude," he said around the food in his mouth before swallowing. "Isn't it custom to treat your lays to some food the morning after? Just be glad I haven't used your shower. I didn't want to touch your old man soaps." He took another bite.

    "Wha--I--" Roy fumbled over his words for a moment. "No, that isn't 'custom'. It's 'custom' for intoxicated one-night-stands to hit the road before I wake up. And those are not old man soaps," he added as an afterthought. The boy snorted.

    "Whatever you say," he mocked. "Look, I don't see what the big deal is. You invited me into your house, shoved your _dick_ in my _ass_ \--which is still sore by the way--and subjected me to an unwanted lullaby featuring your clogged sinuses. I think the least I deserve is some goddamn breakfast." As if to emphasize his point, he took another huge bite. Roy raised and dropped his hand against his leg with a sigh.

    "Fine--fine, do whatever you want. I'm taking a shower; clean up your mess," he said before turning to start back up the stairs.

    "Roger that, Captain Cooter," the boy threw from behind, and he almost stopped, _he almost stopped_ , but he had more restraint than that.

    In the shower, Roy steeped in scaldingly hot water for a few minutes before actually going about getting cleaned up. He hadn't even noticed the now-crusted stickiness along his abdomen when he'd woken up, and he cursed himself for not taking a shower sooner. Damn that kid; he could at least keep his spunk to himself. Vaguely Roy wondered if he did the same, but he hoped not. Served the brat right.

    He did have a point though, that boy. What was the standard course of action when a one-night-stand actually stuck around the morning after? That had never happened to Roy before. Hell, the most desire anyone had ever shown to stick around after the fact was leaving a note with a wrong number on it, only to have that wrong number be their close friend's who then proceeded to hook them up again. That was the first and, Roy decided after the fact, last threesome he would ever experience.

    So what was he supposed to do now that someone had stayed? Feeding him would have been his first choice, but the little vixen already had that covered. It was his loss anyway. Roy was feeling eat-out-y today, and he knew of a few choice restaurants he was sure would throw that kid for a loop.

    What even was his name?

    Roy sighed as he finally got out of the shower. This simple, little happenstance was already promising a world of headaches and unending frustration.

    To his genuine surprise, the boy had actually cleaned up, and was now lounging on the couch. His eyes had been closed as if he'd been about to fall asleep, but he opened them once Roy came down the stairs, properly-dressed. He offered a lopsided smile that made Roy pause in his step, but not enough to warrant questioning. He shook it off and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment to grab two sodas from the fridge before returning and tossing one to the boy, who caught it with a bit of a scramble.

    "Come on, then," he said, grabbing his keys from the pocket of the coat hanging by the door and slipping on his shoes.

    "Come on where?" the boy asked, rolling off the couch and pinning him with a guarded expression and furrowed brows. Roy smirked.

    "I could think of a few places," he replied, turning to open the door as the boy rolled his eyes.

    "Very funny. Don't tell me you're up for round two already--there's no way your refractory period is that short." He stepped past Roy and out the door anyway.

    "Har har," Roy countered. Well, if nothing else, the kid was good for pointless banter. "I'm not nearly high enough to take you back to bed. And neither are you, for that matter," he said, plucking at the ponytail the boy now wore as he sped up to pass him on the way to his car. And good thing, too, because he could feel the wind of the boy's haphazard swing at his back.

    "Who the hell are you calling short, Kris Kringle?! I'll knock your bloated ego down a peg or two and see how you like that, huh?!" he raged, huffing as he walked around to the passenger's side of the car as Roy got in with a snicker. The boy pulled at the door handle only to realize it was still locked, and he waited as Roy closed his door and started the engine, grabbing his sunglasses from the visor and slipping them on. He let them sit just low enough to peer over the rims, and he rolled down the passenger window to lean over and look up at the boy expectantly.

    "I will break. Your window," was all he said. Roy laughed and relented, unlocking the door and allowing the blond to get in. "You're a real prick, you know that?" he asked as he buckled in and Roy did the same.

    "Yes, I do. You can adjust the seat with the buttons on the side," he said idly as he pulled out of his driveway, looking over his shoulder to see through the back window. It wasn't until the passenger seat had reclined low enough to be in his peripheral that he caught sight of the kid's smug grin as he kept going until the seat was nearly horizontal. "Comfortable?" Roy asked, turning back now that he was on the road.

    "Mm. What, no minibar?" the boy asked, tilting his head to look around the back of the car.

    "Not in this one," Roy said, causing the other's gaze to snap back to him.

    "Are you kidding me?!"

    Roy smiled. "Yes." He may have been well-off, but he wasn't _that_ well-off, disappointing as it was to admit. The boy clicked his tongue and relaxed back again. "So what's your name, anyway? I've got to call you something besides sho--"

    "Don't you dare," the boy snapped before answering. "It's Edward, but people just call me Ed. What about you?"

    "Roy. Roy Mustang." The abrupt choking noise made him glance down briefly to see Ed had caused the seat belt to lock up by trying to sit up too suddenly, and he scoffed as the seat slowly rose instead.

    "You're shitting me, right?" he asked. "No, of course you are. There's no way Roy Mustang would pick up some random dude at a club, much less _go_ to a club. Why don't you pull over so I can try to get some reception and report you for identity theft?" He seemed deathly serious, but Roy simply reached over and pulled out his second wallet (for ID purposes such as this) from the glove compartment and held it up to let it fall open. Ed snatched it from his hands, eyes growing wide as he read the credentials. Roy's smirk grew with his disbelief. "No fucking way..."

    "Satisfied?" Roy asked, snatching back his wallet and putting it back into the compartment. Ed stared at his empty hands for a moment.

    "I slept with Roy Mustang..." he said. Roy sighed, having prepared for this.

    "Yes, yes, it's all exciting and overwhelming. Don't get stupid about it," he said.

    "Holy shit..." Ed's head snapped up, looking ahead. "Roy Mustang is an _asshole_."

    The car swerved at that, but Roy regained himself in record time, even though Ed's hands were already clinging to the seat below him.

    "Roy Mustang can't fucking _drive_ , either! Keep your eyes on the damn road, will ya?" the blond said, relaxing only after another minute of smooth driving.

    "It's not every day one of my lays calls me an asshole," Roy admitted, chuckling.

    "It's not every day one of your lays sticks around to talk to you for five minutes, is it?" Ed countered. Roy nodded.

    "Fair enough. We're here," he said, turning to pull into the parking lot of a fairly classy restaurant. Ed squinted through the window.

    "What's a celebrity like you doing in a place like this, anyway?" he asked, getting out alongside Roy.

    "I like to get away from the Hollywood scene every once in a while," Roy said with a shrug.

    "So what, you just bought a second house?"

    "Essentially."

    Ed scoffed. "Man, you rich people really are careless," he said as they walked into the restaurant. "How is it that you aren't constantly crowded by fans then?" he asked.

    "I've been vacationing in this town for years now," Roy confessed. "The locals are used to me by now, and word doesn't get out as much when I arrive." The first year or two were different stories. Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets.

    "Must be nice," he muttered. Roy glanced at him with a lifted brow, but said nothing. Instead, he greeted the familiar hostess just inside the entrance of the restaurant with a casual smile.

    "Mr. Mustang," she said, nodding politely. "A window booth as usual?"

    "Please," he confirmed.

    "As usual, huh?" Ed muttered again, but this time it was directed at Roy. He shrugged.

    "I come here often."

    "Well shit, there goes my pick up line for the night," Ed said, earning a chuckle.

    "Surely you can come up with something better than that." His arm brushed against the blond's as they followed the hostess to the window booth and were eventually seated. They were given menus and they ordered their drinks before the hostess went to fetch them an actual waiter.

    "You're damn right I can," Ed said after a moment of scanning the menu. Roy vaguely wondered if he should have regretted his decision that take the kid out somewhere to eat that cost money. Then again, it would have been that much of an inconvenience to him. He had trouble remembering that, even though he'd been striking it rich for years now. His early life with his single aunt who worked for minimum wage but somehow managed to get them by still influenced his financial dealings to a degree, but he wasn't opposed to splurging for the luxuries that were available to him now. After all, with his acting career more or less secured, he was able to provide his aunt with a better life of her own.

    After a short while, a waiter finally came to take their orders, and in comparison to Roy's simple request for lime and sriracha chicken skewers, Ed's order could have fed a behemoth.

    Once the waiter had written it all down (after one or two repeats), Roy stared at Ed.

    "Do you really plan to eat all of that?" he asked, half-hoping for him to say no, but he just shrugged.

    "I could get more, but I don't want to burn a hole in your wallet," he said. Roy rolled his eyes.

    "You mean a _bigger_ hole," he corrected. Ed grinned, albeit somewhat sheepishly. Roy paused, and decided to let it go. It really wasn't a problem.

    "So anyway, do you often go raving at teen scenes to pick up a good time?" Ed asked, locking his fingers together on the table. Roy raised a brow.

    "No, actually," he said, sipping from his drink. "Once a year." Ed's eyes flew open.

    "What?" Roy nodded. "Wh--Just once a year? Why?" Ed asked.

    "Because I have a career I'd like to keep and a reputation to uphold and I'm not all that fond of tripping my way through the nights without a clear idea of what I'm actually doing on a regular basis. It's simply nice to let go once in a while, but too much of a good thing can be harmful, especially when that good thing isn't actually good for you at all," Roy said. Ed sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

    "You make a good point, but I don't see how you resist. Drugs are kind of addictive," he said. Roy nodded again.

    "That they are. That's why I keep coming back," he said.

    "Well you'd think a year in between would sober you up a bit. You gotta be doing something on the side. Pot?"

    "Alcohol," Roy admitted with a bit of a frown. "And ecstasy on rare occasions." He sighed, and Ed pursed his lips in what looked like sympathy.

    "Why are you telling me all this anyway?" he asked, eyes watching him. Roy shrugged.

    "You asked."

    "You're not afraid I could leak it to the papers and ruin your career?" Ed pressed, eyes narrowing. Roy scoffed.

    "If you wanted to do that, there are plenty of other things you could use. Things I didn't _tell_ you," he said, raising his eyebrows as Ed's face flushed just the tiniest bit. Alas, he crossed his arms, averting his gaze.

    "...I don't really remember it all that well..." he said after a moment. This time when Roy's eyebrows went up, they were far less suggestive.

    "You _don't_ ?" he asked, almost _offended_. Ed's blush deepened as he gave the celebrity a sharp look.

    "Of course not! I was fucked off my rocker since before I went to that club! What do you expect?" he said, defensive. Roy huffed a breath, but the insulted gesture wasn't entirely sincere.

    "I guess that makes sense because _I_ remember everything quite vividly," he said, taking another sip of his drink. Ed swallowed, eyes narrowing. "I do wish you could share the memory. The way you acted would have made a top-dollar prostitute blush." As if on cue, that tanned face reddened even more.

    "Don't talk about it here, bastard!"

    "Right. Would you rather I give you the details on the way back?"

    Ed growled, putting his face in his hands. "You're impossible." Roy smirked.

    "I suppose you mean impossibly handsome, charming, full of attractive wit--"

    Ed threw a sugar packet across the table at him, and he snickered.

    "Jesus christ, even if I _wanted_ to stroke your ego, I wouldn't have to. You engorge it enough on your own," the blond said, drawing out another chuckle.

    The waiter returned then, a plate in one hand and a tray of three in the other. He placed them before the two with a polite smile.

    "Your next two orders will be ready and brought to you shortly," he said. Ed nodded and spoke around the chunk of steak he'd already shoved in his mouth.

    "Thanksh." The waiter nodded back and wandered off, leaving Roy to shake his head at his new little companion.

    "I think the real impossible one here is going to prove to be your gut," he said, lifting one of the skewers to bite off the chicken. Ed merely shot him a grin where he could manage it around his chewing, all pretense of bashfulness gone.

    Roy took the time to study the boy then, seeing as he was apparently content to wolf down his meals sans the small talk. He took in the boy's hair--still as vibrant gold as the night before--and couldn't restrain a small smile as he caught glimpses of stray sparkles here and there. Perhaps he should have let Ed use his shower after all; he could only imagine what filth still clung to his body, both from the club and their nightly endeavour. But that thought could wait because he caught the boy's eyes then, and he had to pause to marvel truly at the fierce but rich honey hue that rivaled even his hair. He vaguely recalled the mystery of those eyes at the club, and he wondered how he hadn't taken immediate notice of such intriguing anomalies when he'd seen Ed this morning. They were pools of gold that swam amoungst the aforementioned tanned skin of a well-carved face, framed by the matching satin of his hair that truly seemed to glisten with the glitter that still clung to it.

    Roy could admit that Ed was a very handsome young man. But there was just one thing that had been nagging at him since his memories came back, and he frowned.

    "How old are you?" he asked without warning. Ed sucked in and hacked momentarily, covering his mouth with his sleeve, but even as the coughs evened out he was laughing.

    "You're asking me that _now_? Isn't it a little late to be Sir Chivalrous?" he said, wiping at his mouth as his amusement settled into a bright grin. "I'm eighteen. Don't twist your knickers over it." Roy's face relaxed into an unimpressed stare at that.

    "That's so reassuring," he said with a roll of his eyes, eating more of his shish kabobs. A moment of comfortable silence passed before Ed spoke up again, eyes on his food.

    "...What you said earlier... Did you mean it?" he asked, and Roy lifted a brow.

    "I said a lot of things earlier. You're going to have to be more specific," he said. Ed bit out a smart remark under his breath before clarifying, poking at his food with his fork.

    "Well, you said 'on the way back'," he started, going on before Roy could pitch in as he remembered the comment. "Does that mean you're taking me back to your place?" Roy paused, watching the way Ed worried his lip in the silence, refusing to meet his gaze. After a beat of thought, Roy picked up a napkin, having finished his food, and wiped at his mouth before speaking.

    "I hadn't thought that there might be somewhere else you'd need to be," he said, choosing his words carefully. "Would you rather a ride home?" he asked.

    "No!" Ed said immediately, head snapping up. Roy gave him a questioning look as he cleared his throat, lowering his head a little again. "I mean, I don't really...want...--"

    "I understand," Roy said, sparing the boy the rest of his explanation. He saw Ed's chest deflate in relief, and even a small smile tugged at his lips. "You _are_ a legal adult, after all," he reminded. "I don't suppose you're under any obligation to return there until you want to."

    "Thanks..." Ed muttered, and Roy wondered if he'd meant to say it loud enough for him to hear, so he remained quiet for the blond's sake.

    The waiter returned then with the rest of Ed's meal, and Roy ordered a small dessert as an afterthought--two slices of cheesecake. He would only eat one, and he knew in the way that Ed's eyes flickered up momentarily before falling again that he understood the offer. If he weren't mistaken, Roy thought he saw another hint of a blush, but with Ed's head lowered as it was, it was difficult to tell.

    They ate the rest in relative silence, but it wasn't awkward by any means. They shared the cheesecake from the small platter it had been served on, and when Ed started fork-fighting him for the last bite it was quite possibly the dumbest, cutest thing he'd ever done. Needless to say, they left the restaurant in light moods, thankfully receiving Roy's usual discount and sparing his wallet a scorching.

    Roy hadn't taken notice of how close they were walking on the way to his car until he felt Ed's hand brush against his, and in a moment of impulse he reached for that hand, coincidentally at the same time that Ed reached for his. They looked at each other, strides faltering before Roy simply took the boy's hand, fingers twining comfortably between his as Ed interlocked them. It was a short-lived intimacy due to the small parking lot, but held no less of an impact. What kind of impact, Roy wasn't sure, but as he opened the door for Ed, kissed his knuckles, and looked into his eyes, he knew that this particular one-night-stand might visit him more than one night after all.

    The ride back to his house was spent hand-in-hand, small movements of fingers promising and anticipating, and Roy had only just turned off the engine before Ed pounced on him, bruising his lips with rekindled urgency and clutching at his shirt. He couldn't claim to be much better as his hand combed through those long, golden locks, resting at the back of his head as he swiped his tongue across Ed's lips. They parted willingly, an equally as determined muscle sliding to meet his halfway. It was a wonder that Roy managed to get off his seatbelt, and even more so that he was able to get out of the car with Ed clinging to him without some kind of fumbled hinderance.

    Ed's legs were wrapped around his waist, arms curled around his shoulders and a hand in his hair as Roy's grabbed a handful of utter sin, the other scrambling with the key to his door for a good minute before it finally unlocked and he could open the door. He couldn't muster a single fuck for the neighbours who might have seen--he was sure they'd seen more questionable things last night, not to mention years passed.

    Once inside the house, Roy turned right around and pressed Ed back against the closed door, grinding their hips together in the process and eliciting a moan from both of them.

    "You sure this isn't what you wanted to come back for?" Roy asked breathlessly before Ed could claim his lips again, tongues wrestling for a few seconds until he pulled away to answer.

    "Partly," he panted, and then his lips were on Roy's neck, trailing merciless bites accompanied by harsh sucking that was bound to leave marks, but that was what stage makeup was for. It wasn't as if a few of his colleagues hadn't shown up in worse states and gone right along with filming.

    He nibbled at Ed's ear, eliciting a quiet whimper and earning a harsher bite in return, but Roy just licked his lips. His hands, both cupping Ed's ass now, squeezed the supple flesh, and Ed yelped and Roy grinned.

    "Bastard," the blond hissed even as he arched into the caress, and Roy could only oblige.

    "Shower?" he asked. Hey, why not kill two birds with one stone? He was sure Ed must have been feeling crusty all day anyway.

    "Good idea," Ed said, nodding. Roy relented enough to let Ed slide down to his feet, albeit wobbly at first. He snickered at that, taking the jab to his ribs in stride as he tugged Ed along toward the stairs, letting him go up first for the sole purpose of being able to pinch his ass again on the way up, making him yelp again, this time with a jump and a hurried pace. The trail of clothes started from the bathroom door, which remained ajar, and proceeded to scatter about the bathroom floor. They were able to calm down enough--miraculously--for Roy to turn on the water and let it heat to a suitable temperature before they got in, and Ed's hands were roaming his chest the moment the glass door clicked shut, nipping at his collarbone before blazing a trail downward with teeth and lips and tongue.

    Roy staggered back against the wall of the shower, head tilting back as Ed dropped to his knees in front of him. A warm, firm, and calloused hand circled around his semi-hard shaft, giving a few strokes as Roy let out a sigh. He chanced a glance down just in time to see Ed's tongue flick out over his head, and he shuddered out a moan at the sight. Lips swollen from their earlier abuse closed around the head of his cock, sucking lightly for an excruciating moment as his eyes flickered up to meet Roy's.

    Then, without any further warning, Ed took him into his mouth, tongue sliding along his length, and he just kept going until Roy's tip hit the back of his throat. The lack of gagging was a welcome sight, not to mention curious, but he wasn't about to ask about Ed's practice with deep-throating while he was doing just that to him.

    But god, when Ed swallowed around him, he moaned. He brought a hand to Ed's face, brushing his fingers along his damp skin before sneaking around behind his head and grabbing a fistful of wet hair. Ed moaned around him at the tight grip, though he neither pushed nor pulled as the blond sucked him off at his own pace, encouraged by the hand in his hair. Roy's breath came shallow, and if it weren't for the steam already gathering in the air from the water, he felt certain that the sheer hotness of this devilish boy on his knees, sucking off Roy with clear skill, would have done the same.

    His head fell backwards again when Ed's tongue swirled around his tip on the way up, lips kneading him on the way back down. He was painfully erect at this point, and for his own selfishness he let Ed go on for a while longer, feeling the first stirrings of heat building in his groin before he gave a rough tug on the boy's hair. His lips released Roy's cock with a pop, flushed face panting up at him as he licked off the precum that dribbled onto his lips where the engorged length stood above him. Roy relished the sight for a moment longer before another tug upward pulled Ed to his feet, and there was no resistance to be found when Roy turned him around to brace against the opposite wall.

    The hand remained tangled in Ed's hair, his other palm resting against a toned shoulder before sliding down, along the perfect (but marred, he took vague note of) curve of his back, and farther, cupping his ass first with a firm squeeze before simply massaging it, drawing a quiet moan from Ed. The hand in his hair nudged him down until his ass was jutted out slightly, just enough for Roy to rub his cock against the cleft and eliciting more noises from the both of them. Normally he'd drag this on to his heart's content, but as it stood, he was more than glad to get on with it, so he made sure to move his free hand through the shower of water before he pressed a single finger to Ed's entrance. He tensed, but pushed back against it regardless, and Roy would not deny his eagerness. He pressed in his finger in a fluid motion, not pausing once inside as he pulled it out and repeated the process a few times before adding another, and a third. Ed was beautifully receptive, jaw slack as he moaned and whined his approval and simultaneous impatience. Yes, Roy knew that feeling well, and the only proper course of action was to give them both what they really wanted.

    He pulled out his fingers with a curl, stroking along that spot he was glad to have remembered the location of, and Ed bit his lip to muffle his voice. Dissatisfied, Roy pulled on Ed's hair again, pressing his chest flush against the boy's back as he placed his lips next to his ear.

    "I want to hear you," he said, voice low and ominous in that way he could only muster through arousal. It certainly did the trick because Ed released his lip nigh immediately, letting out a low moan that quickly rose to a cry of pleasure as Roy thrusted himself inside without further adieu.

    Unlike the preparation, however, he did give Ed time to adjust because, ego aside, he was quite a bit bigger than three fingers. The blond braced one hand against the wall in front of him and one on the wall beside them, fingers curling into fists the longer he waited.

    "Fucking--move already, b-ah-stard!" he ordered, pressing back into him. Roy let out a breath, complying by pulling out slowly and slamming back in, drawing a sharp cry as he repeated the process, gradually gaining speed that was satisfying for the both of them. He relinquished Ed's hair for the time, opting instead to wrap his arm around the boy's middle as his other hand reached over his shoulder to support himself against the wall opposite Ed's hand. Ed's head tilted back against his shoulder, turning to press his lips to Roy's jaw and leave sloppy kisses as he was pounded into, the hand on the wall beside them reaching back to thread through Roy's hair instead. He didn't complain, even turned his head to meet Ed's lips and kiss him messily. The hand around his middle moved down to grasp Ed's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts as Ed made up for the lack of support by pressing his ass back to meet his hips when they came forward.

    A swipe over the boy's tip confirmed his state of arousal, and he slicked the pre-cum over the length of Ed's cock as he alternated his grip, driving Ed closer and closer as the heat in his body returned tenfold. It wasn't long before they were rutting in earnest, rhythms be damned as Roy left Ed's lips to bite down on the juncture of his shoulder, hard. Ed moaned loudly, head falling to the side obediently as Roy marked him, grip tightening around the blond's cock to provide just enough friction to throw him over the edge completely.

    Ed clenched around him, cock throbbing, seconds before he came in Roy's hand, shuddering out a cry of the older man's name in that beautiful tenor of his. Roy wasn't strong enough to resist after that, and it was only out of sheer courtesy that he pulled out at the last moment, blowing his load on Ed's ass rather than in it, cum spurting up to his lower back before it was washed away by the water.

    They remained like that for a while afterwards, Roy relying completely on the hand against the wall to keep him from toppling over right there. Ed slumped against him, and Roy caught him around his middle again just in time to stop him from suffering the same fate. They panted together, simply relishing the afterglow. Well, as much afterglow as could be salvaged under the cooling spray of water.

    "You gonna be all right, old man?" Ed said after a moment, turning his head slightly to look at him with a quirked brow. Roy returned the gesture.

    "'Old'?" he asked, straightening himself. "I'm not even out of my twenties." Ed stretched once he found his legs, back arching in front of Roy in such a way that had him wondering about his own refractory period.

    "Could'a fooled me," he said. But the motion also brought back a question to his mind. A hand reached out to ghost down Ed's back much the same way as he had earlier, but this time it was more curious than teasing or silently praising. Ed glanced over his shoulder at him.

    "How did you get these?" Roy asked, fingers lingering lightly over a particularly long scar that stretched along at least half of the boy's back. Most were long like that, and thick, the scar tissue a little rougher than Roy was comfortable with thinking about. Ed swallowed, turning his head away again.

    "Let's wash up," he said instead of answering, and Roy didn't press for now. It wasn't his place to pry, he knew, but he couldn't help worrying at the same time. None of the marks looked very new or infected, so there was no cause for immediate alarm, but all the same...

    Roy washed Ed's hair for him, doing his best to remove as much glitter as he could, and then he washed his back. He was careful, tender, and he took a peculiar enjoyment in the way Ed relaxed under his touch. Ed insisted on washing his chest and back in return, and he couldn't resist that mouth, especially when the process was interspersed with more steamy makeouts, although luckily they were both too worn to get worked up again so soon, but the kissing was nice. Really nice.

    Roy let Ed borrow his clothes again once they'd dried off, managing to find a pair of trousers that didn't hang so loosely off his hips (although it wasn't a bad look on him) and one of his regular shirts. He had to admit Ed looked cute in his clothes, still a little big on him and making him seem smaller than he really was, not that he said it aloud. He didn't want a repeat of the incident this morning when he couldn't run away properly. He left Ed to the kitchen and living room as he did a quick load of laundry with their clothes from last night and the ones they'd uselessly dirtied this morning. He came back to find the blond curled up on the couch, having repositioned the throw pillows to his liking. He didn't open his eyes when Roy returned this time, so he assumed the boy must have been really tired.

    However, when Roy lightly draped a blanket over Ed, he stirred, eyes blinking open as he yawned with the cutest little squeak. Roy actually had to pause at that because it was _really_ cute. Why was this boy so cute? It was unfair. Ed's hand found his shirt sleeve when he tried to pull away after putting the blanket on him, tugging lightly as sleepy eyes looked up at him with the first note of hesitance he'd seen in them so far. As such, he couldn't say no to that face, and he obligingly settled behind Ed on the couch when he shifted forward to make room. His arm encircled Ed's waist, the latter's hand coming to rest on his.

    Roy had to admit that this was strange to him. Not only had his one-night-stand stayed until the next morning, but they'd gone out to eat together, fucked again, showered together, and now they were lying on the couch together. Like a couple, he mused. But he couldn't quite find any potential reality in that thought. He hadn't had a steady relationship in--... Well, months, but the last one had been preceded by several years of bacheloring, and had begun startlingly similar to this. He frowned at that and put an end to that train of thought.

    "...Beatings," Ed said after a long moment of silence. He'd grown used to it so quickly that the voice surprised Roy, but he offered a gentle squeeze around Ed's waist in encouragement to go on. Roy could hear him swallow and take a quiet but shaky breath. "After...our dad left us...our mom started drinking, a _lot_." Roy didn't miss the "our". "...And she's an angry drunk, and it was hard for her being single and taking care of me and my brother...so she'd take it out on me because I wouldn't let her touch Al. But it only happened when she got really drunk," he added quickly, hand tightening over Roy's. "And she hated herself for it afterwards." He took another breath. "Then she fell into a depression and stopped drinking, but she stopped doing a lot of other things too, like taking care of herself and us. So our aunt Izumi took Al while I stayed with Mom--'cause she needs the help or she'd rot by herself..." Ed seemed to shrink in on himself then, shoulders rising like the walls Roy knew the boy must have had. "Dad sends money, but...he never shows his face...doesn't send any letters... We don't even know where he is..."

    A small shudder had Roy tightening his arm around Ed and pulling him closer without even thinking about it, and Ed sniffled his intake this time.

    "Sorry I--I didn't mean to throw all that at you. Ya didn't ask for my life story," Ed said with a forced laugh, his other hand reaching up to wipe at the tears Roy couldn't quite see, but he knew they were there.

    "It's alright. It sounds like you needed to tell someone," Roy assured, thumb stroking over Ed's knuckles. "Is your mother well these days?" he asked then, tentative. Ed nodded, still sniffling.

    "She's getting better. Doin' more stuff," he said. "She visits Al and Izumi sometimes now."

    "I'm glad to hear it. And your father... What is his name?" he asked, contemplating. Ed turned his head just slightly as he answered.

    "Van Hohenheim. Why?" Roy shook his head.

    "Just curious. Are you tired?" he asked, looking down at Ed, who curled up more and nodded. As if an afterthought, Ed shifted and turned until he faced Roy, head nestled under the man's chin as their legs interlocked. Roy paused, but simply adjusted to allow it, holding Ed close as fingers curled lightly in his shirt. Roy didn't fully smile, but his face was calm, at peace, and he closed his eyes.

    Maybe...

 

    The ringing of the phone yanked Roy from his slumber, and it was a miracle he didn't fall to the floor in his start. Normally, he would have, but the barrier of a body against his chest and the back of the couch behind him sufficiently stopped that from happening. Ed stirred against him, muttering something unintelligible as he nuzzled into Roy's shoulder. This was one of those moments that Roy thanked the laziness that compelled him to have a receiver right next to the couch, and he reached over to pick up the phone mid-ring, holding it lazily to his ear as he tried to wake up faster.

    "Roy speaking," he answered, turning away from the mic to yawn.

    "Sorry to bother you on your vacation, Mustang Sir, but Bradley would like to stress that you have a deadline on your confirmation letter for this month's _Daily's_ photoshoot," came the voice of his trusty assistant, Riza Hawkeye. Oh how he cherished her diligence.

    "Oh, uh--right. Uhm. Confirmation letter--what was the deadline again?" he asked, propping himself up just enough to peer over the arm of the couch to see if there was any paper or a pen nearby. There wasn't. Of course there wasn't.

    "Tomorrow at noon, Sir," Riza said with a note of exasperation. He couldn't blame her; he'd asked that same question at least three times, probably (definitely) more.

    "Shit, okay. Uh. I'll just--"

    "I'll have the letter written and delivered in a timely manner, Sir," Riza said for him. He sighed, flopping back down on the couch again.

    "You're a blessing, Hawkeye. Do you still have a copy of my electronic signature?" he asked.

    "I do. Is there anything specific you'd like me to add in the letter?" Riza asked knowingly. He smiled sheepishly even though she couldn't see it.

    "Throw in a box of chocolates for the lovely manager and vouchers to Mélisse for the crew, will you?"

    "Should I sign those with a 'keep up the good work', Sir?"

    "Please." Truly, a blessing.

    "Right away, Sir. Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

    "Thank you, Riza," Roy said before the line cut off. He put the phone back on the receiver before relaxing back again with a sigh, a hand idly threading through Ed's hair as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. What would he do without that woman? Honestly he owed everything to her: she was the reason he had his career as an actor, and the reason he hadn't lost it over the years.

    "Roy..." He looked down at the sound of Ed's voice, waiting for some sort of continuation after his name, but the blond just nuzzled into him more, and he smiled. A sleep-talker, huh? That could have been interesting. His eyes remained on the boy's face, taking in the unguarded peacefulness of his expression. His lips were slightly parted, breath coming slow and even. Roy tucked his hair behind his ear, chest tightening. He wasn't a fool. He knew heartache when he felt it, and he couldn't help but reminisce having someone next to him like this.

    But he wasn't a fool.

    Luckily, Ed was a heavy sleeper, so it wasn't too much trouble to slip out from between Ed and the couch. He replaced his presence with more throw pillows, which proved satisfactory for Ed's cuddly slumber. He spared the boy another soft glance before walking into a mostly barren room that he used for storage when he needed it and a computer.

    "Van Hohenheim, huh..." he muttered to himself as he sat at the desk, logging onto the computer and doing a quick search before he realized he'd have to dig deeper than Google. He signed into an online programme he'd been given access to thanks to his aunt's ties to an agency he still had yet to find out about, but he didn't ask because he knew that if Aunt Chris kept secrets, it was for a good reason, and she'd tell him if he ever needed to know.

    The programme was, in layman's terms, a people finder, a damn thorough one at that. Aunt Chris had told him years ago when she first let him use it that it had been what helped the police find the pyromaniac who had killed his parents when he was a small child. He didn't have many memories of his parents, but what he did remember wasn't bad, and so he couldn't help but to have held a grudge for the longest time until the murderer was caught and put on Death Row for his treasons. That was the last Roy ever heard of him, but he could only have hope that the man had been executed properly.

    There were two results that appeared for the name, one of which was a man who had died fifty years ago, so that only left one option, as if the resemblance weren't proof enough. Roy narrowed his eyes at the mug shot in the thumbnail, opening up the man's profile. Sure enough, everything matched up. Married twice, widowed by the first wife. Trisha Elric was listed as his current wife, which shouldn't have surprised Roy. According to Ed's story, Hohenheim just up and left, surely without time to file a divorce, and he assumed Trisha hadn't pressed for one either. Hohenheim was recorded to have left this city around eleven years ago, and reappeared in Maine a couple months after his departure. His residence listings jumped around from place to place, but mysteriously cut off sometime last year.

    Roy read in the attached article that Hohenheim had been arrested for trespassing onto government property and charged with the theft of classified documents that remained unnamed. Roy's forehead creased. What on Earth was a man like that doing sniffing around in government business? He went off the radar shortly after his release, which had to have been a bail because Roy was certain a charge of that degree had a much longer sentence than what was listed here. There was nothing that confirmed that he was bailed or by who, which only confused Roy further.

    Backtracking, Roy found that Hohenheim's background records started at his birth, cut off at the age of eighteen, and then picked up again at age twenty-seven. Roy rubbed at his face.

    Just who was this man?

    "Roy?"

    The voice in the doorway made him jump, and he scrambled to close the tabs he had opened as he turned around to face Ed, who was rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

    "What'chya doin'?" the blond asked through a yawn as he crossed the room, looping his arms around Roy's middle as the man stood.

    "Sending a notice to my manager," Roy lied, resting one hand on Ed's back and the other on the back of his head without much thought.

    "Notice...what?" Ed asked, yawning again as he rested his head on the man's chest. Roy filled in the blank.

    "...About my return from my vacation," he decided. Ed made a small noise of acknowledgement, blinked, then furrowed his brows and looked up at him.

    "When are you going back?" he asked, and Roy could just crumble at the despairing undertone. His eyes softened.

    "By the end of the week," he said quietly. Ed's eyes widened minutely before he let his forehead fall back against Roy's chest, his arms slackening although they still encircled him. Roy offered soothing rubs to his back. The prospect of that return seemed all the more dreadful now.

    "One week..." Ed whispered, quietly enough that Roy had to strain to hear.

    "...I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

    "I do--" Whatever Ed had been about to say was cut short by a demanding vibration noise. The blond jerked away from him, pulling his phone from his pocket and answering the call without hesitation. "Hey Izumi, what's up?" Despite his casual greeting, his eyes were filled with an intensity that only softened after the woman--Ed's aunt, he remembered--on the other side of the line spoke for a moment. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon. You can take Al home," Ed said into the phone. "Uh huh. Okay, love you, bye." He ended the call with a sigh, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, which had remained loose. Then he turned to look at Roy. "Could I--"

    "A ride," Roy supplied with a nod. "What's the address?"

    Ed didn't voice it, but his eyes held enough thanks to make up for it. Those eyes were full of expressions. "One-fifteen on Seventh," he said, and Roy nodded again before going to get his keys. "Hey, do you got a hair tie around here somewhere? I couldn't find mine earlier," Ed asked then, and Roy's response was immediate.

    "Bathroom cupboard, bottom shelf," he said. Ed followed it without any suspicion, disappearing up the stairs as Roy slipped on his shoes. It was only as he heard the cupboard close upstairs that he paused, that familiar ache returning to his chest.

    Why did he still have those, anyway?

    When Ed came back, Roy wasted no time in getting them to his car. He didn't doubt the urgency of that call despite Ed's calm demeanor, and the fact that the blond didn't complain only served as confirmation. Once in the car, Ed began braiding his hair methodically, using the visor mirror until he could tie off the end with the elastic.

    Seventh Street was a good distance away, but Roy knew the roads well and got them there in record time, only slowing to check for the address number before pulling up in front of one-fifteen. A brunette woman sat on the front steps, the head that had been leaning against the doorframe lifting as the car stopped.

    Ed unbuckled, sparing a glance at the woman who could have only been Trisha Elric before turning to Roy, pursing his lips. He leaned forward at the same time Roy did, and their lips met chastely before Ed pulled away. He popped open the glove department and rummaged around for a pen Roy assumed he must have seen when he'd opened it earlier, and sure enough, he found one. He then proceeded to take Roy's hand and write down a number-- _his_ number--before giving the pen to Roy, kissing him again, and getting out of the car.

    Needless to say, Roy was left a little stunned as he watched Ed jog over to his mother. The woman stood and they spoke for a moment, and she glanced in Roy's direction once before Ed began to usher her inside, a hand on her back. He looked over his shoulder at Roy once more before disappearing into the house.

    Roy took a breath, sat for a moment, then looked at the number on his hand. The writing was shabby at best, and he anticipated a few wrong calls before he got the right one, but he smiled nonetheless. That boy was something else.

    He was halfway home when he realized he hadn't given Ed back his clothes, and that smile returned. All the more reason to call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you're supposed to be writing your other stories but you get a cute idea and you think "oh i'll just write a nice little one shot for this and go back to writing" but then


	2. House Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note :: i came up with names in this chapter for characters who, as far as i know, don't have proper ones. in this case, lust's name is additri (taken from the alternative word for the hindu goddess lakshmi to complement the middle-eastern tones of ishval), and dante's surname is gabrielli (an italian surname to match her given name)

    Once he was inside the house, Ed guided his mom to the living room couch, sitting down next to her and rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

    "What happened?" he asked softly, barely daring to speak above a whisper as he studied his mom's morose face. Her cheeks were thin, eyes seemingly sunken into her face, and it was obvious she hadn't been eating. Ed cursed himself internally: he'd been spending a lot of time at Izumi's after a fight he'd gotten into with his mother a few days ago. She'd asked him where he'd been going the nights that he would sneak out to the club, and accused him of planning to leave her like Hohenheim had. She'd thrown a plate at him in her anxiety and panic and screamed at him to get out of the house, and so he had, and even though she came to Izumi's the next day sobbing and apologizing, Ed stayed away for the most part, giving her time to cool down. Her episodes were explosive and brief, but she couldn't deal with people afterwards, so Ed gave her the space she needed. Now, however, she'd reached the despairing phase.

    "Nothing happened, I'm--I'm sorry, Edward, I..." She sucked in a stuttered breath despite not crying. "Your brother seemed happy," she said then, turning a forced smile on Ed that pleaded for him to go along with the change of topic, and his eyes softened.

    "Yeah, he's doing great. Aunt Izumi's been helping him with his studies and Winry comes over a lot," he said.

    "Winry's such a nice girl..." Trisha said, leaning back on the couch as Ed retreated his hand. "She does so much for us, and her grandmother too. I should bake them a pie sometime..." Ed gave her a genuine smile.

    "They'd like that. Especially bakewell tart--Winry used to love that kind as a kid," he said. "If you want we could go out and get the ingredients today?" he offered then, and Trisha's smile became far less strained.

    "I do. Will it be a bother?" she asked; Ed shook his head.

    "Nah, I don't have anything planned. Want me to brush your hair?" he asked, tugging gently at the still so rich brown strands that were just slightly messed.

    "That would be nice," she said gently, reaching up to squeeze Ed's hand briefly before he stood to go get the brush. When he returned, she repositioned herself so her back was to him, straightening as Ed flattened a hand down the length of her hair before he put the brush to it. His touch was featherlight, dragging the soft bristles through her delicate hair in the comfortable silence. It was moments like these that made his heart relax in a way that he found hard to achieve any other time. When his mom seemed at peace and free of her usual anxieties. He had no way of knowing if that were how she truly felt, but if she could sit and smile without forcing it and make herself get up and do things outside of the house, then that was enough for him. He had faith that with enough self-coaxing to bring herself out of her mood drops, she wouldn't need to try so hard in the future.

    Once he deemed her hair satisfactory, Ed put the brush away and left with his mother in the car as he drove to the store. He didn't exactly trust her to drive just yet--Izumi's house was within walking distance, and Winry was happy enough to bring them groceries when they couldn't get out of the house due to Trisha's moods or when Ed was out somewhere else, usually at Izumi's. It was an alright set up, and Ed made sure to pay Winry back when she went shopping for them. It was okay.

    Never mind how Ed _made_ the money to pay them back with.

 

    Afterwards, Ed helped his mother bake the pie. It had been a while since they'd done any real, honest-to-god cooking of any kind, so the mess was to be expected, but they had fun with it. Hell, Trisha actually _laughed, more than once_ , and Ed wondered if they shouldn't do things like this more often. She hadn't exactly expressed an interest in any things since she quit drinking, so it was a nice change of pace to see her having fun again.

    They had gotten the pie in the oven eventually, and had just sat down at the kitchen table with coffee when a knock came at the door. Ed was on his feet again immediately, heart racing at the prospect of it being Roy, even though he knew it was just wishful thinking.

    "I'll get it!" he tossed over his shoulder before he reached the door. He managed to collect himself before he opened it, but the hopeful shine in his eyes died as the face of a stranger greeted him instead. "Can I help you?" he asked, voice significantly cold compared to what he'd been prepared to say.

    The man smiled widely regardless, leaning forward just a little too close for comfort.

    "Hi there! Do you have time to talk about the wonderful creation that is my sweet daughter Elicia?" He proceeded to pull out his wallet, which fell open to reveal a string of pictures of who could have only been Elicia.

    Ed stared.

    Somehow the guy ended up joining them at their kitchen table after Ed had slammed the door in his face, due in part to his mother asking who it was and his having to open the door again to find out, only to learn that this guy was apparently Trisha's new shrink. Whom Ed _hadn't_ known about. He glared daggers at the man and his scruff from across the table as he pocketed his wallet after going on some compulsive spiel about his daughter and his wife.

    This was _weird_.

    "You'll have to excuse me for earlier," the man said, smiling even as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm used to greeting people like that. Can you blame me with a daughter as cute as--"

    "Yeah, right, cute as a button, we got it. Who are you again?" Ed asked. His mom folded her hands in her lap.

    "Sorry," the man said again before continuing. "I'm Maes Hughes, your mother's new psychotherapist like I said." He nodded to Trisha, who just offered a brief smile that didn't even come close to reaching her eyes. "Your uh, aunt, I believe, asked that I do an experimental house call before I actually took on the job. I hope you don't mind."

    It was a bit late for that, wasn't it?

    "...Right..." Ed drawled, leaning back in his chair. "So what, you're gonna talk to my mom about her problems and stuff?" he asked, pursing his lips as he looked the man over again. He didn't _seem_ suspicious...

    "Oh, I'll do a lot more than that, I assure you," Maes said. "My job is to analyze my patient's state of mind and figure out the best way to help them through whatever's going on in there." He pointed to his head. "From what your aunt told me, you're uh, suffering from clinically-diagnosed chronic depression and borderline personality disorder, correct?" he asked, laying out a small file he had with him on the table. Ed leaned forward again, putting his hands on the table.

    "Wait a second, borderline personality disorder? Since when?" he asked, the bite in his tone half-tempted to work through his teeth, too. Maes raised a hand in a placating manner, but it had the opposite effect, if anything.

    "I'm just telling you what your aunt told me. Have you been clinically diagnosed for BPD, ma'am?" he asked, turning to Trisha. The brunette tilted her head forward, causing her hair to cover most of her face.

    "Yes..." she said quietly. Ed sat back again, staring at his mother.

    "Well why didn't ya tell me?" he asked, voice taking on a weaker note. "I mean I--I didn't see any other medications in the bathroom. Have you even been taking medication for it?" Trisha turned away, and he immediately regretted the accusatory undertone in his words.

    Maes cleared his throat softly. "If I may?" he opened the folder and sorted through the papers within until he found the one he wanted, holding it up to read. "Your husband, Van Hohenheim, left you and your son eleven years ago, correct?" he asked. Ed clenched his jaw along with a fist.

    "Why is that any of your damn b--"

    "It's my job," Maes said smoothly.

    "The hell it is! You said you haven't even taken on my mom as a patient yet, so what right do you have to come barging in here asking questions about our family?!" Ed got to his feet, hands back on the table. "For all I know, you don't even plan on helping her! What if you just up and leave after--"

    "Ed," Trisha started weakly, drawing Ed's eyes to her before Maes spoke again.

    "I've already decided that I'm going to take the job," Maes said, effectively silencing Ed. "As a personal rule, I like to make a house call first so I can meet my patient in the comfort of their own home." He adjusted his glasses as he put the paper back down. "I don't mean to come off as intrusive, but it _is_ my job to ask these questions and get a good idea of your mother's situation. If that's going to be a problem for you, I'd like to ask that you leave the room for the time being. I realize that it is your house, but this is important." He looked at Ed firmly, yet without malice. It made the blond pause, taking a half-step back, but then he clenched his fist at his side again.

    "Fine. Do whatever you want," he said, turning on his heel and leaving the kitchen. He already had his phone to his ear by the time he reached the front door, and the voice that greeted him instantly made his shoulders relax.

    "Roy speaking," the man said, and Ed couldn't help but smile. Business as usual.

    "Can you come pick me up?"

 

    He wasn't waiting for long, but by the time Roy pulled up in front of his house, the sky had taken on a soft orange hue, the tail end of the sun dipping just below the horizon and setting fire to the clouds in its descent. He'd been staring after the sun for a long time, and even as he got to his feet to walk toward Roy's car, his eyes remained on the blazing remnants of daylight in the distance. He didn't tear his eyes from it until he felt Roy take his hand once he was in the car, and he looked over at the movie star with a start.

    Roy's dark eyes looking at him was all it took to melt away the last, straggling bits of frustration of his earlier encounter, and he leaned across the centre console to rest against Roy's shoulder. He returned the stroke of a thumb, eyes drifting closed before they'd even left his street.

* * *

_"I'm scared."_

_"You're a warrior. Warriors don't get scared."_

_"And if I should fall?"_

_"I'll set fire to the world."_

    Ed's eyes opened slowly, the off-white sheets that stretched out before him coming into focus. His tan fingers curled lightly in the fabric, then flattened as he felt the remnant warmth that still clung to the spot. A glimmer caught his eye, and he smiled as the soft light coming in through the thin curtains caused the glitter that still speckled the bed to sparkle. The morning birdsongs mingled almost harmoniously with the distant tinking and clinking of metal. It was only then that the smell reached him, and he inhaled deeply through his nose as he closed his eyes and rolled onto his back to stretch, long and languid.

    The breath had brought more scents than food, however, and Ed rolled right back over to press his face into the pillow as he inhaled again. The cologne was all Roy, and Ed rolled over once more as if he could saturate the scent into himself. He stared at the ceiling with his hair sprawled about and a fuzzy sensation in his chest, but he frowned.

    _What am I doing?_

    A sharp noise from the kitchen followed by a hissed expletive made Ed snort as he shook the thoughts from his head. He finally managed to sit up, grimacing at the cold air that met him as he shrugged off the blankets. He realized he was still wearing Roy's clothes, and he rested an arm around his stomach as he shuffled out of the bedroom. He paused outside of the bathroom, idly running a hand through his loose hair as he contemplated getting another tie, but decided against it and continued down the stairs and to the kitchen.

    Leaning against the doorway, he was treated to the sight of Roy Mustang in an apron, rubber spatula in hand as he divided his attention between two pans with the makings of an omelette in each. Despite the clatter Ed had heard earlier, Roy seemed fairly at ease in his cooking. Ed smiled and crossed his arms, waiting until he saw the perfect opportunity.

    " _Egg_ -cellent skills you have there, Chef Boyardee," Ed said, effectively making Roy jump at least a good two inches into the air, and he couldn't help but cackle at the deer-in-headlights look the man gave him.

    Roy scoffed then and turned back to his breakfast. "Are you saying my cooking is no better than quick-and-easy canned goods?" he asked indignantly, flipping over the omelettes. Ed crossed the kitchen.

    "Dunno yet. Haven't tried it," Ed said, relenting. Cautiously, but still brazen, he wrapped his arms around Roy from behind, pursing his lips as he felt the other man stiffen. But he didn't withdraw, and instead rested his chin on Roy's shoulder (albeit with a bit of a stretch; he wasn't _that_ much shorter than Roy, but the man had just enough height on him to be irritating). He took yet another breath through his nose, trying to concentrate past the overwhelming scent of Roy and his cologne to appreciate the smell of the food.

    "Well," Roy said after a pause, "I think you'll reconsider once you have."

    "That confident?" Ed asked, raising both of his eyebrows. Roy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips.

    "Yes," he said simply. Ed rolled his eyes.

    "Better not disappoint then, bastard." Roy gave a huff of laughter at that.

    "You should know by now that I don't do that often," he said, and Ed gave him a light pinch to his side, snickering at the way Roy jutted away from his hand. He pulled away then, letting his hand drag around Roy's side before dropping away completely as he went to go sit at the table.

    It didn't take much longer to finish the omelettes, and Roy put a plate in front of him before sitting down with his own. Ed had to admit, it looked absolutely mouth-watering, and a lot bigger now that it was out of the pan. The heated aroma of mixed seasonings and vegetables and egg and cheese wafted up to his nose, and _god_ this tasted good. Damn Roy, but also bless his fucking soul. The initial moan of approval seemed to be enough to bring a satisfied grin to Roy's face, but Ed brushed it off in favour of shoveling more of this magnificent concoction down his throat. If his _omelettes_ were this good, Ed could only imagine what his other meals tasted like.

    Ed leaned back in his chair after cleaning the plate, letting out the resonant belch of a happy stomach that made Roy chuckle. Ed couldn't really be bothered to care.

    "So," Roy began as he picked up both plates to carry them to the sink. "Care to tell me what last night was about?" And just like that, Ed's mood evaporated, and he sighed, glad he'd at least eaten before his appetite decided to book it.

    "It...was stupid, really," he said, shifting in his chair to lean on his forearms. "Sorry for making you drive me around. I'll pay you back for the gas," he added, voice muffled behind his arms.

    "That's not necessary," Roy said, and internally Ed facepalmed. Of course that wasn't necessary, the guy was a fucking _celebrity_. "I want to know, even if it is stupid." Ed glanced over at that, narrowing his eyes slightly as Roy leaned back against the counter.

    "Why?" he asked a little more sharply than intended. Thankfully, though, Roy didn't seem phased.

    "Because it's bothering you," he said simply. Ed watched him for a moment longer before turning his head back into his arms.

    "Izumi hired a new shrink for my mom without telling me and my mom hasn't been taking medication for a disorder that she _also_ didn't tell me about," he said with a huff. "The prick showed up at our house out of nowhere and started asking a bunch of questions and I just..." He sighed, turning his head down and combing a hand through his hair. The feeling of hands sliding over his shoulders made him jump slightly, and he sat up to see that Roy had walked around behind him and was now kneading his shoulders gently. He blinked.

    "You're upset," Roy concluded. "Because you were kept in the dark." Ed slumped, nodding weakly.

    "Ever since Dad left without warning, without a note or anything, without telling us where he was going... I hate not knowing shit. Especially important shit like my mom's health and--..." He shook his head. "I don't want any more secrets being kept from me. I'm sick of it." Roy's massaging paused for a beat but he didn't take any notice of it.

    "Anyone would be sick of secrets after all of that," Roy said then. "But don't take it out on your mother's new therapist." It was as if he _knew_ how Ed had gone off on the guy, and he sunk down in his chair a little. "I'm sure they're doing the best they can. Meanwhile, perhaps you should take a break for a while." Roy's thumb traced over the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and he relaxed again.

    "A break from what?" Ed asked, defeated.

    "From whatever it is that's really bothering you."

    Ed hated how perceptive this guy was.

    He turned around in his chair then, causing Roy's hands to retreat, although the one slid over to remain on the shoulder closest to him now, the other resting on the back of the chair.

    "And what am I supposed to do on this 'break'?" he asked, looking up at Roy intently.

    "I could think of a thing or two," the man said, eyes flashing in a way that made Ed's spine tingle, but it was brief. "But it'll have to wait. I have an important _date_ to attend to soon," he added, glancing at the watch on his wrist. His tone of voice and the set of his lips assured Ed that the "date" was neither romantic nor one that he was looking forward to, and the blond put his arm on the back of the chair and rested his chin on it.

    "What for?" he asked. Roy pressed his lips into a thin line.

    "I'm meeting up with an old...friend." Certainly didn't sound friendly. Alas, Ed didn't pry. He didn't really have a right to in this case.

    "So what am I supposed to do?" he asked, a hint of growing complaint in his voice. Roy lifted the hand on his shoulder to tweak his cheek lightly, making him jerk away and swat half-heartedly at the offending limb.

    "I have a few errands to run before then. You're welcome to join me," he said, walking over to the refrigerator to pluck off a piece of paper that had been stuck to it. He waved it at Ed. "Do you like shopping?"

 

    No, Ed decided, he did not like shopping. With Roy Mustang.

    Despite having had that whole list of necessary foods, he showed a clear inability to keep to that list, and Ed made it his personal mission to keep an eye on the shopping trolley to make sure that no suspicious foods of questionable health made their way into it. He couldn't quite control Roy's splurges, but he was not going to let _Roy Mustang_ be in possession of an entire m &m dispenser for fuck's sake.

    Once they were back in the car, Roy revealed that he had somehow snuck a bag of gummy worms, but luckily they were the sugar-covered kind, so Ed compromised by demanding all of the cotton-candy-coloured ones.

    They decided to get milkshakes and stop by the park afterwards since Roy still had a little time left before he had to attend to that "date". It occurred to Ed then that this could have been considered a "date", along with the breakfast Roy had treated him to the morning after they met, but he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He definitely did not need to let his mind wander in that direction, especially not while knowing that Roy would only be here until the end of the week. That was just a disaster waiting to happen.

    They were walking down one of the paths through the park after narrowly escaping an encounter with a goose that hadn't taken too kindly to Roy's gummy worms when a familiar face caught Ed's eye, and he was poised and prepared to yank Roy off to the side in a shabby attempt at hiding until Roy spoke.

    " _Maes?!_ "

    "Roy!"

    _You have_ **_got_ ** _to be fucking kidding me._

    Ed stared from a little off to the side as the two men met each other halfway, embracing fondly as they laughed, then held each other at arm's length, big, stupid grins on their faces.

    "What the hell are you doing here? Last time I saw you you were eloping with some foreign girl--" Roy was cut off as Maes lifted a finger, then reached into his pocket to pull at that picture album masquerading as a wallet.

    "Her _name_ is Gracia, and do you know, she's one of two embodiments of beauty and perfection~!" Maes cooed.

    "Two?" Roy asked, almost wearily. Maes opened the wallet, and Roy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

    "Isn't she just the sweetest, most adorable thing you've ever seen?! My little Elicia's grown so big, and smart, too. Oh, she'd love to meet you Roy! You just can't resist that face, can you?" At this point Maes was holding the wallet close enough to Roy's own face that he was making it hard to.

    "Ah--right, well, I'm happy for you," Roy said, carefully lowering Maes's hand down and away from him. "They both seem like lovely young ladies." That choice of words seemed to be a mistake on Roy's part, and Maes's face took on an admittedly intimidating shade.

    "Don't you even _think_ about womanizing my little girl! I know your ways," he said, jabbing a finger at Roy, who rounded back without hesitation.

    "I'm twenty-eight years old, what do you take me for, a pedophile?!" he shot back indignantly. After a moment of mutually-intense staring, however, they both burst into laughter again. Ed weighed the benefits of staying against making a run for it now.

    Maes clapped Roy on the back. "You haven't changed a bit. Surprising, considering what I see of you on my TV screen," the scruffy man said. Roy seemed to deflate a little.

    "You've watched my movies?" he asked, clearly, _dearly_ hoping for a negative answer, but Maes was not so inclined, as his smirk preluded.

    "Oh yeah. I'm especially fond of _Ophelia_ ," he said, and Roy put his face in his hand.

    "Can we _not_ talk about my early career?" he asked, sparing a glance at Ed over his hand. Maes looked over and apparently only noticed Ed just then. He really wished he could just disappear right at that moment.

    "Oh my--I didn't even see--..." Maes stopped himself at the look of promised murder Ed shot him if he went on with that sentence, and he cleared his throat. "It's, uh, good to see you again Ed. I had a nice talk with your mother last night," he said. Ed set his jaw. "We worked some things out and she'll be meeting me for appointments every Tuesday from now on. I hope that's alright with you." He offered a kind smile, but Ed just crossed his arms.

    Roy looked back and forth between them for a moment. "Wait, his moth-- Appoi-- _You're_ the therapist? You're a _therapist_?" He pinned Maes with wide eyes, and the other man laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head.

    "So he's told you about me has he? Guess my cover's blown," he said, giving a little wave of his hands. "I got my degree a couple years ago and have been seeing patients since then. But never mind me. I'm more interested in _this_." He circled his finger in the air between Roy and Ed, and the two looked at each other before it clicked.

    "What--? No, you've got the wrong--"

    "This isn't really--"

    "I mean, there's no--..."

    "..."

    They both looked off in opposite directions, and Ed flinched as Maes laughed.

    "I'm just messing with you! I don't have a right to question," he said, raising his palms in surrender. "You're both legal, after all~"

    "Maes..." Roy started warningly, and the other laughed again.

    "Anyway, what brings you to town? You could have told me you were dropping by, you know," Maes said, pouting a little. Roy sighed.

    "I didn't even know you were here. When did you move?" he asked.

    "Beginning of February," Maes said. "Gracia wanted to be closer to the ocean because she used to live next to it."

    "I see. I vacation here once a year," Roy confessed. "A week away from my manager does wonders." He ran a hand through his hair. Ed shifted on his feet, holding his elbows a little tighter, and he didn't miss the soft glance Roy gave him.

    "Well how about that. You'll be here until the weekend, then?" Maes asked; Roy nodded. "Great! Gracia and I will prepare supper one night!"

    "Oh, that's-- You don't have to, Maes. I don't want to--"

    "You're not imposing," Maes reassured. "I'm sure she'd love to see you again, and you'll get to meet my sweet angel~!" He chuckled. "How does tomorrow night sound?" He paused before giving Ed a careful look. "You're welcome to join us, too." Ed froze at that. Supper? With Roy? At his mother's _therapist's_ house? Why did he get a bad feeling about this?

    "I...uh..." He really wasn't sure how to respond, and he shot Roy a pleading look.

    "We'll be there," Roy decided. Ed wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Will, uh, Ed's mother be joining us as well, then?" he asked then, and Ed stiffened. Oh _god_.

    Maes waved his hand. "Unfortunately, I make it a point not to get too chummy with my patients. Makes it difficult to keep an objective point of view, you know?" he said. Ed didn't think that was _too_ unfortunate, and by the way Roy's shoulders relaxed, he didn't either. "But I'll be sure to send you home with leftovers and our regards, alright Ed?" he offered with another smile. Ed gave a small nod.

    "Uh, sure." His eyes drifted to Roy again, and there was a beat of incredibly awkward silence until Roy's arm flew up.

    "Shit--Uhm," he cleared his throat after the expletive. "I actually have somewhere to be--I'm sorry Maes, I'll have to see you tomorrow," he said, already inching away.

    "No worries at all. Just text me with your number and we'll give you a call with the time and address," Maes said. "I still have the same phone." Roy sighed.

    "Thank you. It was nice seeing you again." Maes nodded.

    "Likewise. You too, Ed," he said, waving as Ed tagged along after Roy.

    "Uh huh," was all he offered before he turned his back to start walking briskly back up the park path. "I can't believe you're friends with my mom's shrink."

    "I can't believe your mother's shrink is my friend," Roy shot back. "And I _still_ can't believe he's a therapist. That's just beyond weird."

    "Don't talk to me about weird," Ed snapped, but it was all in jest. Once they reached the car, they wasted no time getting in and pulling out of the lot.

    "I'll have to drop you off at my place--I'm sorry, I really can't be late for this meeting," Roy said, but Ed waved it off.

    "You gotta do what you gotta do. Just let me grab the groceries before you leave," he said, and Roy smiled.

    "I almost forgot." Ed gave him an incredulous look.

    "You're impossible." He shook his head, and Roy's smile grew into a smirk.

    "Impossibly--"

    "Impossibly _stupid_ ," Ed finished for him, earning a light-hearted laugh. "I can't believe you're an actor," he added with a scoff.

    "We seem to attract all sorts of unbelievable things," Roy said. Ed knew it was meant jokingly, but he couldn't help sneaking a glance over at the man, studying his face discreetly.

    "Yeah..."

 

     Once they had finished towing the last of the grocery bags into the kitchen, Roy caught Ed by the door and drew him in for a good, long kiss. He wasn't exactly sure why because it wasn't at all intense as if to tease Ed, but it wasn't entirely meaningless either. He decided not to think about it for now.

    "Sure you can find everything?" he asked after they parted, still holding the boy against the door.

    "I'll manage," Ed said, idly flattening the wrinkles of Roy's shirt. "You gotta go." Roy nodded, kissing him once more before stepping back and letting the boy move out from in front of the door.

    "It shouldn't take long. Maybe an hour or two," he said as he opened the door. Ed was already halfway to the kitchen.

    "Got it," he threw over his shoulder with a lazy wave before disappearing into the other room. Roy stared after him for a couple seconds longer before stepping past the door and closing it. He'd left the car running, so he was able to pull out of the driveway the moment he got in, buckling only after he'd gotten back on the road. He could already tell it was going to be a challenge to ignore the curiousity at the way he'd kissed Ed while he went about this "date".

 

    The bar wasn't the classiest of places, but it wasn't terrible. Just unassuming enough, he mused. It was only appropriate.

    Roy wasn't kept waiting long once he'd found an empty table near the back, having ordered a simple glass of Sex on the Beach to occupy himself. He wasn't at all surprised by the gloved hand that appeared on his shoulder from behind, nor by the way it traveled down his chest a little too quickly.

    "Well hey there handsome. Mind if I join you?" a silky voice purred in his ear. Roy grabbed the woman's wrist just tightly enough to make known the presence of a hidden blade tucked into the wrist of her glove. The woman breathed out a chuckle as she retreated and sashayed her way to the other side of the table. She sat with her legs to the side, crossing her thighs under a slitted dress and resting an elbow on the table.

    "Additri," Roy greeted, setting his drink to the side.

    "Please, call me _Lust_ ," the raven-haired woman said with a coy smile nearly as deadly as her hidden weapon.

    "Maybe next year, if your little shanty hasn't been shut down by then," Roy said, interlacing his fingers on the table.

    "You are cold, Mr. Mustang. Pretty odd considering you're one of the _hottest_ topics on the 'market these days," Additri said. Roy stared at her steadily, and she met his gaze defiantly for a full five seconds before she sighed. "Yes, yes, alright. If you were a sin, you'd be impatience," she chided, reaching into her cleavage to pull out a small envelope. She flicked her wrist toward him, and Roy reached out for it after a moment's pause.

    "What is this?" he asked sharply, pulling a simple swiss army knife from his pocket to hastily open up the envelope.

    "Just what you asked for," Additri said with a shrug, reaching across the table to curl her fingers around Roy's drink and bring it to her lips.

    "I _asked_ you for a detailed report on everything you could scrounge up about Van Hohenheim between the years 1986 to 1995. _What is this_?" he asked again, holding up the piece of paper that was in the envelope. It had only an address and a series of numbers on it.

    "Just. What. You. Asked. For," Additri repeated, accentuating each word very clearly. "That's all I could find."

    "This is _it_ ?" Roy looked at the paper again, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Out of the nine whole years that Van Hohenheim was "missing", _this_ was all to be found? "What is this address?" he asked, turning back to Additri. She held up one slender finger as she sipped from the drink again.

    "From what I understand, it's where his first wife used to live," she said. "A woman named--"

    "Dante Gabrielli, I know of her," Roy said with a curt nod. "Died at twenty-two, sometime after she married Hohenheim." Additri nodded back at him.

    "There were no recorded documents of the marriage aside from the official listing," she said. "I did some extra research on her for my own curiousity, free of charge," she added with a smirk. "It seemed she withdrew quite a large sum of money from the savings left to her by her deceased parents just before she died. No one knows where that money went."

    Roy pursed his lips. That didn't exactly sit well with his nerves.

    "And these numbers?" he asked, tapping the paper with his knuckles.

    "They were all that was left of a pile of ashes found under the floorboards of the master bedroom in that house," she said, nodding to the address on the paper.

    "Why did they go looking under the floorboards?" Roy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

    "Dante was discovered dead in that bedroom," Additri said. "There was blood on the floor that didn't belong to her, and that particular model of housing was an older style that was known to have secret hollows all over the place. Precaution, I suppose." She shrugged.

    "Whose blood was it then?" Roy folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket.

    A peculiar smile tugged at Additri's lips, but it was neither smug nor snarky, and the uncertainty only unsettled Roy more.

    "They could never identify it."

 

    Roy had given Additri the money he promised for her services and proceeded to chat with her a while longer after that, both slowly sipping away at his beverage. They tossed around ideas and hypotheses, all of which Roy was quick to dismiss because there was next to no factual evidence for any of it. By the time noon rolled around, Roy offered to treat her to lunch since he'd taken up so much of her time, but she refused, saying she had other _business_ to take care of. He knew exactly what that meant, and was quick to cut the conversation short.

    He tried to clear his mind on the drive back to his house. If he acted strange at all, Ed would know something was up, and Roy felt guilty enough keeping what he did know from the boy as it was. He wasn't even sure what he was getting himself into with all this, so it was best not to bring it to anyone else's attention just yet.


	3. Foxtrot

When Roy finally returned, Ed was there to greet him with open arms and welcoming lips, and Roy tried his damnedest not to crumble right there at the memory of coming home to someone, and even though he succeeded, his stiffness didn't bypass Ed's perception.

"What?" the blond asked, pulling back slightly, although his hands remained on Roy's waist.

"What what?" Roy countered, relying on his usual snark, but Ed was having none of it.

"Don't bullshit me," he snapped. "What's wrong?" His thumbs circled over Roy's sides rhythmically, and the hands Roy had rested on Ed's shoulders slid down his upper arms and then back up again. He sighed.

"It's not important now. I'm just...remembering," he said, voice dropping in volume at this last. Ed's expression softened, and he tilted his head slightly.

"Remembering what?" he asked. Roy took in a slow breath, trailing a hand down until he could take Ed's, and then he led the boy over to the couch to sit down with him. He was silent for a moment still afterwards, looking down at Ed's hand as he toyed lightly with tanned fingers.

"Just a few months ago," he began, "I was engaged to a very lovely woman." He knew that his colleagues and even himself once upon a time would have chosen a drastically different description, but if anyone took the time to get to know her they would have had second thoughts. "Olivier--"

"Armstrong," Ed finished for him quietly. "I remember reading about the engagement somewhere." Roy nodded, eyes not having moved from Ed's hand. "I didn't know it was broken off, though. ...Can I ask what happened?" he asked, giving Roy's fingers a light squeeze. The man smiled slightly.

"Her family didn't quite approve of me," he admitted. "The whole world knows about my bachelor tendencies and they were no exceptions. They thought I was playing their daughter."

"So they made you two break it off?" Ed asked.

"No. At least, not directly," Roy said. "Her parents dug up some old rumour about my aunt and used that to slander my name. The industry was able to sweep it under the rug quickly enough, but Olivier received  _ severe _ backlash for it." He sighed again, retreating one hand to thread it through his hair. "Even after the media broadcasted everything it could to clear my and my aunt's names, Olivier couldn't go anywhere without encountering some sort of raging hysteria about her relation to me. So," he took another breath, "even though she protested, I told her it was best if we just broke it off.

"It's not as if I didn't love her," he added quickly, "but being with a celebrity has its pros and its cons. If things carried on as they were, the cons would have outweighed the pros and it would have taken a toll on her in no time. The fact that I was the one to do it put the majority's sympathy in her favour and spared her any more trouble. My career took a beating, but honestly I can't really care." He lowered his hand to his lap, his hold on Ed's loosening, but the boy took a grip of his own, making Roy look up at him finally.

His brows were furrowed and his eyes searched Roy's the moment they met, and slowly, ever so slowly, he drew in for a kiss. It was soft, shallow, innocent, and Roy didn't even notice the wetness on his cheeks until Ed retreated and lifted a hand to his face.

"Christ," he chastised himself, pulling away and standing up as he snatched a tissue from the box on the table next to the couch. He dabbed irritably at his face, keeping his back to Ed.

"Hey," the blond said, getting up to follow after Roy and put a hand on his shoulder as he stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Roy said, face reddening in his own humiliation.  _ Roy Mustang _ didn't cry, dammit, and he certainly didn't cry in front of others, and he  _ definitely _ didn't cry in front of eighteen-year-old, supposed-to-be one-night-stands. This was just pathetic.

"Don't be." Ed hugged him then, and Roy froze, tissue dangling in front of his face as the tears persisted. "It's okay," he murmured into the man's chest, and that was it.

He wrapped his arms around Ed, and for once, Roy Mustang let himself cry.

* * *

They'd ended up falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms, neither willing to make the trek up to the bedroom. Roy's chest ached and fluttered at the same time when he woke up to Ed lying atop him, arms holding him as a lover might. Even more so as he nuzzled into Ed's hair, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo, and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He was in so deep and he hadn't even known.

_ It's only been three days. _

Then again, he'd fallen for Olivier the first moment he saw her.

m e m o r i a e . . .

__ _ Roy nursed his black coffee, making a conscious effort not to grimace at the bitterness. His head throbbed and his eyes did not want to stay open, but he wasn't about to give into the hangover. He'd had much worse in the past and this was nothing. _

__ _ He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes closing in that moment, and he didn't even register the mistake as his head began to dip forward. A harsh tug at the back of his hair made his eyes snap open again, a hand coming to his nose to wipe at the condensation that had gathered on his skin from the steam of his coffee. He glared down at the damned mug before turning that glare on whoever had the audacity to  _ **_touch_ ** _ him, never mind  _ **_pull his hair_ ** _. _

__ _ With an arm over the back of the chair, however, he found himself looking up a little higher than originally anticipated, only to be met by downcast eyes with an icy stare that was only appropriate for the sharp blue they sported, and Roy felt a shiver trickle down his spine as he squashed on the urge to rise to meet those eyes. _

__ _ "Can I help you?" he asked instead, lifting a brow as he simultaneously resisted the urge to let his eyes travel downward. _

__ _ "My, what a gentleman! Of course you can help me, and you can start by not making a mess on my table," the woman said, and although her tone was finely controlled, there was a bark behind it that took him aback for a hot second. _

__ _ He managed a small chuckle that held an air of uncertainty, and he lifted the hand on the back of the chair to rest his chin on it instead. "Well, if making a mess is what gets your attention, then consider me a disaster, Ms..." And oh so brazenly, he glanced down just enough to read her name tag, eyes flitting back up as he saw her fingers curl in his peripheral. "Armstrong?" He couldn't help an amused smile at that, but the one she returned was hardly as kind. _

__ _ "If you want to be a mess I'll gladly take you out to the trash," she said, leaning forward just enough to loom over him. The crane of his neck was uncomfortable, but he neither relinquished his ground nor broke from her gaze. _

__ _ "Are you asking me on a date? Because if so I know of far classier places to take a woman of your calibre," he said, and he took full advantage of the moment in which she paused and blinked. "Say, Chez Catherine, Fascino, Lorena's..." He could go on, but he stopped, searching the waitress's eyes now that she'd gone quiet. _

__ _ Slowly, she straightened herself and put a hand on her hip, the other still holding a tray of used dishes, and her eyes narrowed. "Can a rat like you even afford a complimentary mint from top-end places like those?" As if prepared for that very question, Roy slipped his wallet from his coat pocket, letting it fall open to reveal his ID. Azure eyes glanced over it, a thin, blonde brow arching. He smirked. "Is that supposed to impress me?" His smirk faltered. _

__ _ Alas, he was no more deterred, and he pocketed his wallet once again. "I guess not. But I can afford it, rest assured. So what do you say? Dinner at eight?" She looked down at him for a moment longer, worrying the inside of her lip and pursing them in a way that made him wonder if she were closer to accepting the offer or punching him in the face. _

__ _ "Lorena's. I get off at  _ **_seven_ ** _. I won't wait any longer than five minutes," she said. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Roy's smile returned tenfold. _

__ **_Works like a charm._ **

 

__ _ Just for brownie points, Roy returned to the small diner five minutes  _ **_early_ ** _ , and he waited on one of the benches just outside the door that allowed him to watch the woman casually through the window. She caught his eyes quickly enough, and for a moment looked, dare he say it,  _ **_flustered_ ** _ , and even though it was gone in the blink of an eye, it still brought that smile back to his face. _

__ _ He waited patiently as she disappeared into the hallway that led to the restrooms before reappearing a couple minutes later, dressed in appropriately warmly for the low temperatures. She didn't take her chilly eyes off him as she approached the door with the bag that no doubt held her uniform, and Roy stood to greet her outside. _

__ _ "Trying to prove something by freezing your ass off out here?" she asked the moment she stepped out, and Roy chuckled. _

__ _ "Only that I'm a man of my word," he said, leading her to his car and opening the passenger door for her. As she got in with a scoff, he spared a quick glance around the car park, counting the vehicles in the lot and comparing them to the employees he'd seen inside the diner. _

__ _ Getting in the driver's side, he spoke as he buckled and turned on the car. "Don't you drive?" he asked, nodding to the absence of an extra vehicle. The woman huffed. _

__ _ "I have my license, just not a car. The bus works just fine," she said, tucking her bag by her feet. _

__ _ "Fair enough," Roy said with a shrug as he pulled out of the lot. "So what's your name? I'm perfectly content to keep calling you 'Ms. Armstrong', but I get the feeling you're not one for formalities," he said. She gave another half-scoff through her nose. _

__ _ "You'd be right. It's Olivier. I'd ask for yours, but you already shoved it in my face earlier," she said, and he couldn't help a laugh. _

__ _ "Sorry for that. Being famous makes for quick introductions," he said. "Not to seem vain, but I'm surprised you didn't recognize me before." _

__ _ "Too late for 'seem'," Olivier muttered, but he only smiled wider. "I've heard of you, but I don't keep up with the media. It's full of frivolous bullshit." That was not a lie. "And movies aren't really my thing," she added. _

__ _ "Then what is your 'thing'?" Roy asked. _

__ _ "Earning a living and making sure my idiot brother doesn't get himself killed by being a muscle-brained fool," she said. Well then. _

__ _ "An athlete, I presume?" Olivier snorted. _

__ _ "Sure, if you can really call wrestling a 'sport'," she said, leaning against the car door. "Just a bunch of sweaty, brainless buffoons throwing their weight around and screaming at each other while the crowd bets on who can beat the living shit out of whom better. I don't see the appeal in mindless violence." Perhaps this was a bad topic to bring up just before their date. _

__ _ "I can't say I disagree." Roy cleared his throat. "But surely there's something you like to do in your freetime?" he asked hesitantly. _

__ _ "Not really." She cast him a brief glance. "This is the most time I've taken to myself in over a year," she said. He couldn't help but turn his head to look at her for just a second before turning back to the road, but she went on before he could comment. "Oh don't give me that. If you turn this into a pity date I  _ **_will_ ** _ put your ass in a trashcan." Roy sighed, but still smiled slightly. _

__ _ "I don't encourage mixing pity with affection," he said. "I assure you my empathy won't affect how I treat you tonight." He saw her look at him again in his peripheral. _

__ _ "'Empathy'?" she asked, but he only cast her another small smile, and she rolled her eyes, turning back again. "Right, right. Highly-classified celebrity intel. Got it." There was a moment of silence before Roy spoke again. _

__ _ "If you find you'd like to take more time to yourself after tonight, I'd be glad to share my life's story with you." _

__ _ "..." _

. . . m e m o r i a e

Roy sighed, and Ed shifted in his arms, turning barely-awake honey eyes up at him. Unlike those frozen pools Roy had grown so used to so quickly, Ed's eyes were warm, and innocent, and vulnerable, and he had to wonder if the boy even knew what he was getting himself into.

But the way he smiled and pulled himself up to kiss Roy with all the softness of a down feather, and the way he combed his fingers through Roy's dark hair and rolled into him as if by reflex when Roy's arms slipped around him, and the way his heart stuttered against Roy's own fickle heartbeat made him think, yes, he knew exactly what he was getting himself into, and he trusted Roy completely to guide him along the way.

The weight of responsibility had never been so welcomed.

The knock on the front door, not so much.

They both looked over the back of the couch at the same time, and Roy narrowed his eyes before turning to look at the clock on the wall to check the time. Who the hell would be knocking on  _ his _ door at nine in the morning? He turned back to Ed, brushing his fingers across his back as he moved off of Roy, but he paused as he stood up, sending another glance at the door.

"Maybe you should go upstairs. ...Just in case," he said quietly, and Ed nodded silently, getting up and taking his hand to give it a squeeze before disappearing up the stairs. Another, more forceful knock came on the door, and Roy made haste in fixing his hair to the best of his ability in the reflection of the telly before starting toward the door.

He opened it slowly, eyes trained on the people standing outside, but the door was pushed from his hand the moment it was cracked, and three people tramped inside: a toned woman in a white, short-sleeved blouse, a  _ very _ toned man in dull clothes, and a young boy, around Ed's age if he had to guess.

"Excuse me--Who the hell are you people?" Roy asked, jogging to stand in front of the woman who was already halfway into his house.

"Where is he?" she asked, rounding on him with fierce eyes that made him physically take a step back.

"Where is who?" Roy asked, tensing. She actually  _ bared her teeth _ at him, and he didn't register the fist coming for his head until it was too late.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mustang! I know you're hiding him here!"

"Izumi?"

All eyes turned to the boy now standing at the foot of the stairs, including Roy's, even though he was still partially hunched over and had a hand nursing the growing throb on the back of his head.

"I told you to stay upstairs!" He hadn't meant to yell, but the way Ed flinched and the sudden shadow overcoming him in the form of the large man who had accompanied--Izumi?!--made him wish he hadn't even answered the door in the first place. At the same time, however, he got the feeling that these people would have found a way in whether he answered or not.

"Brother!" The boy with hair slightly darker than Ed's own moved around to run to Ed, whose eyes widened.

"A-Al?!" he stuttered out as the other boy wrapped his arms around him, and he returned the embrace unsurely.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Roy asked finally, stepping around the well-built man with steadily declining care for his own state of being the closer these people go to Ed. Izumi shot him a sharp look.

"I think you're the one who owes  _ us _ an explanation,  _ Mustang _ , so why don't you make me some damn coffee and get on that?" the woman barked, dragging both Ed and Al by their shirt collars into the kitchen. The man followed silently, leaving Roy standing disheveled in the middle of his living room.

_ What the hell? _

Roy finally walked into the kitchen to find that Ed had already started on that coffee, much to the seeming displeasure of the dreadlocked woman sitting with her arms crossed at his table, although the man sitting beside of her appeared unaffected by the entire ordeal, and the boy who was  _ apparently _ Ed's brother just stared around in awe.

This was not how he had imagined meeting the rest of Ed's family.

Silently, Roy took over for Ed, nodding for him to go sit down despite his reluctance. His head still pulsed, but he acknowledged that it probably (definitely) could have been worse, so he considered himself lucky. No less wary, however, as he brought four mugs to the table and placed a small tray of sugars in the middle for his "guests" to help themselves. Given that all four seats of the table were occupied, Roy remained standing near the kitchen counter, watching each of them in turn as the silence drew on until,  _ finally _ , Izumi spoke.

"Sorry," she said, and Roy could have gone straight to Hell laughing. "I realize that probably wasn't the best wake-up call you've ever experienced."  _ That _ was an understatement. Wait--how did she know it was a wake-up call? "But I can't say I was very thrilled to learn from Trisha's  _ therapist _ \--" she cast Ed a sharp glance that made him duck his head, "--that this boy's been hanging around the likes of  _ Roy Mustang _ ."

"The 'likes' of me?" It was a physical effort not to scoff. "Don't tell me that stigma's stuck around even here." He bitterly took a bitter drink of his bitter coffee. Izumi returned her visual daggers to him.

"I know you've  _ graced _ our small town off and on," she said. "You frequent my husband's bar, in case you didn't know." She nodded to the man beside her, and his eyes flickered over after a moment of hesitance.  _ Right _ . "And what he saw of you last night didn't do a whole lot in the way of clearing your name." She crossed her arms again, and his eyes narrowed.

"Last night?" Ed asked, but the question went unanswered.

"You'll have to clarify," Roy said. "I don't remember anything other than having a perfectly chaste conversation."

"Oh, don't bother. He saw you trolloping around with that woman," Izumi snapped.

"Tell me, do you often have your husband spy on his bar's customers?" Roy shot back. "I guess you wouldn't, really, or you'd know that there was no 'trolloping' involved." The woman put her hands on the table.

"What the hell else would you be doing with a stripper?" she asked harshly. No one but perhaps Al noticed the colour drain from Ed's face. "I know your reputation, rumours be damned!" Roy set his coffee on the counter.

"I do hope you don't actually believe that strippers don't have lives outside of their professions," he said smoothly.

"Don't get smart with me! If that's not what you were doing, then what?" Izumi asked, rising to her feet. Roy frowned.

"That's none of your business."

"My point exactly," she said as if that confirmed all of her outrageous accusations. "And just how long were you planning on stringing my nephew along on your wanton misadventures, huh? When exactly did you plan to run off back to your cushy life in a Hollywood penthouse and leave him in the dust? Huh?!" Roy clenched his fists.

"You have no right--"

"The hell I don't! Edward is  _ my _ nephew and I won't have him throwing himself at some lazy bachelor who can't keep his hands off every pretty little thing in a dress that catches his eye!"

"Aunt Izumi--" Al started, but he was quickly drowned out as Ed pushed away from the table with a screech of the chair's legs across the floor.

"That's  _ enough _ ," he said in a hard tone Roy hadn't heard from him before. He had his palms flat against the table much like Izumi, and Roy had to wonder if he'd learned the habit from her. "I'm not gonna sit here while my relationships are argued about for me." He straightened to look at his aunt, and they were about on par in height. "I'm eighteen. What I do with him is my choice," he said, voice much more steady now.

"You  _ know _ what he--"

"No, I don't," the blond cut in before Izumi could go on. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't know anything. I don't know about the bar, I don't know what Uncle Sig saw, I don't know about Roy's reputation." Roy could see the twitch of Izumi's face when Ed used his first name. "What I do know is what I've seen while I've been with  him, and none of that matches up with what you're saying.

"And for all I know, you could be right!" Ed threw his hand up a little, but without conviction. "But I'm sure as hell not gonna let what  _ somebody else says  _ dictate what I think of him. Or anyone, for that matter." He stared Izumi down, and after a moment, she sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I've raised you too well, boy," she said, reaching out to tuck a bit of hair behind Ed's ear. His face softened at the touch, but he stood his ground. "Fine then. If  _ you _ believe he's worth the time of day," she spared Roy another look, "then I guess I'll give him a chance." Ed smiled slightly.

"Thank you--"

"But if I  _ ever _ hear that you've done  _ anything _ to  _ my _ nephew, I'll--" The man named Sig put a hand on Izumi's arm, and she cut herself off with another sigh. "Right." She took a deep breath before relaxing minutely, then she looked at Roy fully. "I'm sorry for trespassing into your home and taking up your time." Roy honestly wasn't sure how to take the change of attitude, but he'd milk it while he had the chance.

"It's quite alright," he said, unsure of what else there really was to say.

"Either way, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Edward back with me," Izumi continued.

"What? Why?" Ed asked, already on the defensive.

"Because you haven't been keeping up with your chores and Alphonse has had to pick up for your slack," the woman said, reaching out to take hold of Ed's ear with a noise of protest from the blond. Al chuckled quietly at the sight.

"Well just--give me a sec, alright?!" Ed almost pleaded, and Izumi, miraculously, had mercy as she released him.

"Be out in five minutes or I'm coming back in here," she said, making sure to give Roy a  _ very _ pointed look before starting around the table, Sig and Al standing to follow her. Al paused by the entrance of the kitchen to turn and wave at him.

"It was nice meeting you!" he said before turning to leave. Roy blinked.

"...Sorry about all that," Ed said, turning Roy's attention back to him. The blond rubbed the back of his head, and the gesture made the celebrity remember his growing headache. "I had no idea they'd come all the way here."

"It's fine, Ed," Roy assured. "I should have been more careful..." He sighed.

"What woman was she talking about, anyway?" Ed asked, watching him warily. Roy waved his hand dismissively.

"That old friend I told you about. You wouldn't know her. And yes, she's a stripper, but I promise you that I--"

"I believe you," Ed said before he could finish, shrugging. Roy would have to wonder about the unconditional trust the boy put into him later. "I don't think you have a reason to lie. But...I should probably get going." Roy nodded once, and they watched each other for a moment before Ed walked over to him, steps careful at first but quickly growing in confidence until he could wrap his arms around Roy's neck and press their lips together.

Roy put an arm around Ed's middle and the other on his back, holding him close as he savoured the innocent contact and, more importantly, the feeling of Ed's lips against his. With the new development of Izumi's less-than-friendly feelings toward him, Roy wasn't sure how often he'd get to see Ed from now on. The thought was enough to put a pit in his stomach, especially knowing that he was only going to be here for four more days.

What was he going to do when he had to go back?

Roy shook the thought from his mind for now, and focused instead on frowning as Ed pulled away from him, and he couldn't help but lift a hand to the blond's face to brush away some of his hair, and the soft smile did wonders for his heart. This boy was turning him into a total sap.

"Don't get all emotional on me now, old man," Ed said, teasing at the hair on Roy's head. "Don't forget we still have a dinner date tonight."

Dinner date--

Oh.

_ Right. _

Roy's expression must have given him away, and Ed's smile curled. "You forgot didn't y--"

"Of course not," Roy cut in. "Uh--When will you...?" He let the question trail off, and Ed glanced down as he chewed on his lip.

"If I  _ hurry _ ," he started, "I can probably finish my chores around six?" He looked up again.

"Jesus, Ed, what kind of slave labour is she having you do?" Roy asked with no insincere amount of incredulity. Ed chuckled.

"She runs a private martial arts training programme," he said. "Even has her own dojo. We have to keep up with supplies and stuff." He shrugged, and Roy nodded.

"An interesting profession," he noted lightly, and Ed shoved him a little as he pulled away.

"Yeah well maybe you should come and visit sometime. Might learn a thing of two for some fighting scenes," Ed said, making some vaguely action-y pose that made Roy snort. "Anyway. I'll call you?" Roy nodded, patting his pockets before pursing his lips and moving swiftly to the living room to find his phone on the coffee table. He typed up a short something before putting it away, and a vibration made Ed pull out his own phone as he walked into the living room after him. The instantaneous red that dusted his cheeks brought a smirk to Roy's face, and Ed shook his head at him as he put the phone away and pulled him in for another kiss, this one decidedly deeper.

Appropriately, a loud knock came on the door, and Roy and Ed jerked away from each other to see a slightly-blurred Izumi glaring death at them through the thin, decoratively-fractured window by the door. Roy offered a placating wave, but the intensity only seemed to increase, and Ed made haste toward the door.

"See ya!" the blond said as he opened the door, stepping outside before Roy could give a proper farewell of his own.

Then again, there wasn't really a need for a proper farewell.

 

It was a simple matter of finding Maes's old number, but Roy found soon after that he should have waited until it was closer to six to give Maes  _ his _ number because, after the initial pleasantries and exchanging the time and address, Roy's text history was obliterated by pictures of Elicia and Gracia. Not that he didn't appreciate the two women and their roles in Maes's life, but  _ Jesus Christ _ .

Roy spent most of the rest of the day looking into the address Additri gave him. Google Maps showed that the house was still intact, if not a bit rundown, but he couldn't know how old those pictures were, so he had his doubts. It certainly didn't appear habitable even then, however, and Roy suspected that if it hadn't been torn down already, it was in line to be. He could muse that it had potential to be renovated and put on the market again, but with its recent history he figured real estate agents were aware that it would likely only attract documenters and wannabe ghost busters for short amounts of time while they conducted "research". His only concern was that there was legitimate research to be conducted on this particular household as far as he was aware, and damned if he were going to let some random "journalist" with a fake degree desecrate something so important to the shrouded history of Ed's missing father.

Sitting back in the desk chair, Roy rubbed at his face and wondered again why he was doing this. When he'd searched up Van Hohenheim's name, all he'd wanted to do was find out what the man was up to now and possibly even why he'd left in the first place, but then he found himself neck-deep in a full-fledged mystery that, if he were going to be honest with himself, could potentially warrant the help of his aunt. He didn't want to think about that.

His phone buzzed then, and Roy dragged out his phone with growing dread until he saw the number, and his mood brightened considerably.

"Roy speaking," he greeted with a smile he knew Ed could hear in his voice.

"Hey bastard," Ed replied, and Roy wondered when that insult had become an endearment. "I'm all done here. I can meet you at the corner of Seventh?" he asked.

"Of course." Then, he paused, a sudden realization hitting him. "Ed."

"Hm?"

"How did you ever get my number in the first place?" he asked, eyes narrowing. Ed had given Roy  _ his _ number when he'd dropped off the boy at his mother's, but he couldn't recall ever giving Ed his own. Much the same as his own initial smile, he could practically hear the devious curl of lips on the other end of the line.

"I might have gone through some things the morning after," the blond said. Why, that sneaky little-- "Hey, it came in handy didn't it?" Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I would have preferred it if you'd just asked me," he said, but Ed only laughed. "Do I even want to know what other 'things' you went through?" He already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, that reminds me. For having an entire drawer dedicated to lube and other relevant items--" he had to be prepared, didn't he? "--I sure don't remember seeing any used bottles anywhere that day."

"You don't remember a lot of things, Ed," Roy countered. "If you did, you'd know you practically  _ begged _ me to--"

"Right so you'll be here in ten minutes? I'll be ready." With that, Ed hung up, and Roy chuckled. He would definitely have to find a way to tell Ed the whole story sometime. He could already think of a few methods...

Roy shook his head. He did not need to be thinking about that just before he went to visit his best friend. And at that, Roy paused for a moment. He supposed he did still consider Maes his best friend in spite of everything that had come to pass. One never had much time nor trust to make close friends in the movie industry, and he wasn't interested in "buying" any, either. If it weren't for the fact that Hollywood was all the way across the continent from where he used to live, and half his friends hadn't turned into shallow, money-hungry fiends, he would have gladly kept in touch with some of them. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Maes had been the  _ only _ one who hadn't tried so hard to sidle up to him once he found out where Roy was headed, and if he hadn't disappeared the night before his departure to elope with Gracia, Roy might have kept in better touch.

With yet another shake of his head, Roy got up and got ready to leave his house after a call to Maes saying he was on his way. He'd taken the time to style his hair just a little better than usual, and had chosen a blue button-down with black slacks to dress in. He knew Maes wasn't all that concerned with "formality", but nonetheless he wanted to appear decently in front of his wife and daughter. He could only hope Ed had done the same.

Luckily, Roy pulled up to the street corner to find that he had. His attire wasn't quite as courtly, but the red plaid and form-fitting, dark grey jeans suited him well, and he'd even tucked in his shirt. His hair was in the braid he'd seen only once when he'd taken Ed to his mother's house, and Roy wondered if it signified something to him. He didn't ask, however, and instead simply took Ed's hand once he was strapped in, their fingers linking together without any prompting on either's part. It seemed natural at this point.

"I'm surprised you aren't ragged from those vigorous chores your aunt has you do," Roy said idly as he drove away from the street corner.

"I know how to use a shower, ya know," Ed said. Roy smirked.

"Yes, I do." That earned him a minutely painful squeeze, but he only smiled wider, lifting Ed's hand to his lips. He didn't take his eyes off the road-- _ as per request _ \--to see Ed's facial reaction, but the slight condensation of sweat that appeared between their hands not too long afterwards was enough proof for him.

"What about you?" Ed asked, leaning over to sniff in his direction. "Did you even shower or did you just slap on some hair gel and cologne?"

"As lazy as I am, I don't find the result of trying to cover up body odor with artificial scents that probably shouldn't even exist particularly appealing," Roy said. Ed snorted.

"Could have just said 'yes, I showered, thank you for asking', but nooo," he said with a snicker.

"I'll be sure to dumb down my responses for you in the future," Roy replied easily.

"You don't have to dumb down shit, bastard! I understood you perfectly fine," Ed said, pulling his hand away to cross his arms. Roy did turn to look at him now, a placating "ohhh" on his lips as he reached over to stroke Ed's hair.

"Don't be like that," he said, turning his eyes back although he kept petting Ed's hair. "I'm aware that you're very intelligent." Ed seemed to relax just a little, but his lips remained pursed.

"Damn right I am..." he muttered, and Roy smiled again, lightly rubbing golden strands between his thumb and index finger. Roy said nothing in response, but he continued his ministrations, and at some point Ed turned back to lean into his hand. It came as no surprise that the boy was asleep by the time Roy pulled into the humble parking lot of the Hughes' Residence.

He turned off the car and unbuckled them both one-handedly, but didn't dare move the hand currently supporting Ed's head, and Roy hesitated in waking him up. Ed looked so peaceful, and Roy wondered if the sin of disturbing his slumber were something he actually wanted to risk, but Maes stepping out the front door of his house decided him. With a sigh, he carefully slipped his hand from under Ed's head--or tried to, anyway. Just when he was about to slip out his fingertips, Ed nuzzled into his head, and turned his body toward him in the seat. Roy quite literally crumbled, and he sent Maes a pleading look through the window. He could hear the distant laughing that accompanied his friend's wide grin, and then he looked down to the small child that appeared around his legs.

Crouching down next to who could have only been Elicia, Maes said something to her and pointed toward Roy's car, and then she smiled and gave a big nod before hopping down the steps and running over on her little feet, around to the passenger's side. Roy watched as she crawled up onto the floorboard first, and then onto the empty half of Ed's seat, giving tiny noises for her efforts, and then placed the smallest, purest hands he'd ever seen on Ed's shoulders. Roy could understand why Maes bragged about her so much.

With a few tiny shakes on Elicia's part in addition to Roy's second attempt at moving his hand, Ed stirred, bleary eyes blinking open slowly. Then he turned an yawned, and Roy jolted, but Ed's reflexes were far quicker than either Roy's or Maes's. He had a secure arm under Elicia before she could even tip completely off the seat, and he was sure as hell awake now.

"Whoa," Ed breathed as he let a giggling Elicia down to the ground outside the car. She quickly skittered back to Maes, who lifted her up into his arms and gave her a fist bump. Ed reached up to rub at his head now at his arms were free, then turned to look at Roy. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"A little," Roy said with a teasing smile that only earned him a half-hearted punch to the shoulder as Ed finally got out of the car, and Roy followed. They walked side-by-side up to Maes, who greeted them warmly and let them inside.

"Sorry for any mess," he started, "We tried to clean up, but Elicia just gets so bored without her toys, so watch your step." Both pairs of eyes fell to the floor at that, but luckily there was nothing on the way to the dining room.

"Oh, hello boys. Maes, grab the special china will you? Supper's almost ready," a smooth, warm voice greeted them as they entered.

"Oh, that's--not necessary," Roy started politely.

"Yeah, honey, it's just Roy," Maes added, putting Elicia down as she ran over to her mother, who turned to look at him intensely.

"Maes. Grab. The special. China," she repeated, and Roy and Ed simultaneously took a step back, much to Maes's distress as he held up his hands placatingly.

"Right, sweetness, sure thing," he said before sliding around the dining table to reach the pantry. Gracia gave the two an apologetic look as she stirred a pot.

"Sorry about him. I know he's friends with Mr. Mustang--"

"You can call me Roy," the actor said with a smile, and she returned the gesture.

"With  _ Roy _ ," she corrected, "but you're a special guest, Edward." The blond blinked at that.

"Me? Special?" he asked in what appeared to be genuine confusion. Gracia gave an airy laugh.

"Of course! We hardly ever get to have new people over. Everyone Maes meets is through his therapy sessions and he just refuses to let me meet them," she said with a playful roll of her eyes. "Of course that didn't stop me from running into Aleah at the store and making  _ wonderful _ friends," she added with a pointed, pursed-lipped look at Maes, who just chuckled as she turned back to her guests. "Anywho, feel free to make yourselves at home! Supper will be ready in aboouut..." She stopped stirring and looked up at the clock above the stove. "Ten minutes. Is that alright?"

"Certainly. Take all the time you need," Roy said with a smile. Maes then led them to the den, where Elicia had taken to confiscating all of the throw pillows from the two couches in order to build a small fort. Maes patted her head when she poked out of the small hole in the front as he passed to sit on one of the couches, Roy and Ed taking the other.

"So what have you been up to Roy? I take it the sweet life has been treating you well?" Maes asked, leaning back. Roy shrugged.

"It has its perks," he said with a chuckle. "It's a lot more work than you'd think. When I'm not filming a movie, I'm attending photo shoots, or making an appearance at some public event, or giving a speech. The list goes on." He sighed, but Maes only smiled.

"Well, it's better than paperwork, isn't it?" he asked, and Roy scoffed.

"By a long shot. I guess you're up to your neck in that stuff now aren't you?" Maes nodded.

"I hardly get time away from the office anymore. This is the first night I've taken off early in..." Maes pulled out his phone, presumably to check the date. "Three weeks." Roy's eyebrows shot up.

"Christ, Maes, don't work yourself to death," he said, but Maes waved him off.

"It's not so bad. I enjoy what I do. But enough about us old farts, what about you Ed?" the scruffy man said, turning to the blond who tensed under the attention.

"What about me?" he asked unsurely.

"Well, how have you been? What's life like for you? Do you like hanging out with a big name like this guy?" Maes asked, jerking his thumb toward Roy.

"It's not as flashy as I thought it would be," Ed said, earning a snort from both men. "It's a...good...change of pace...I guess?" He sent Roy a furtive glance as if unsure of what he was allowed to say. Roy cleared his throat.

"I'm ashamed to say I've been a terrible celebrity. I haven't even signed an autograph for him," he said. Ed rolled his eyes, shoving Roy's knee with his own.

"Yeah right, bastard. What's so special about a picture of your face with your name on it?"

"Well, you could keep it by your bedside at night to remind you of the incredible honour you got to experience by--" Ed shoved at Roy again, this time with his arm, and the three men laughed.

They fell into easy banter/conversation after that, and Ed seemed to relax a little. Elicia dashed to and fro amoungst them, sometimes content to sit with them and sometimes taking the opportunities she found to mess with them by loosening shoe laces or pick-pocketing phones. She was quite the talented little sneak. At some point, after indirectly gauging Maes's comfort levels regarding the less-than-subtle homosexual nature of Roy's association with Ed (i.e. their unofficial, dare he say, "relationship"), Roy grew brazen enough to slip an arm around Ed's shoulders, much to the blond's blatant surprise and embarrassment, but the advance was not rejected. It wasn't until the flash caught their eyes that any of them realized Elicia had snagged Maes's phone again, and she giggled sweetly at the, admittedly, photogenic scene she'd captured of all three of them laughing together, Ed leaning into Roy's side at that point. The unintentional tilt to the photo gave it a mildly nostalgic impression, and Maes insisted that he be allowed to print it out. With a little coaxing, Ed begrudgingly agreed, and Maes promised them each a copy. Whether Maes insistence stemmed from his pride at his daughter's apparent photography skills or the simple affection that had been captured between Roy and Ed in the picture was unknown, but Roy had a sneaking suspicion it was a little bit of both.

Gracia announced that supper was ready then and they were ushered into the dining room once more. Roy had to admit it smelled remarkable, and it looked even better. As something of a food connoisseur himself, Roy could appreciate the homely appearance of the stew and the modest ingredients that seemed to have gone into making it. He would have said as much, too, if not for the clatter of Ed as he dug right in the moment his bowl was so graciously served without even a "thank you".

Fortunately, neither Gracia nor Maes seemed to find it disrespectful, and instead just laughed. Roy relaxed and enjoyed his own meal, enjoying the light conversation that was taken up. Elicia was surprisingly not messy, and ate properly in her little high chair, although her childish antics brought on quite a bit of laughter throughout, which only fueled her motivation.

By the time they'd all finished their meals and were sitting in the living room, Roy and Ed were shamelessly cuddling up to each other just as much as Maes and Gracia, and there was nothing awkward about it. It wasn't until Gracia checked the clock that any of them even knew how late it was.

"Oh my, time certainly flew by! I'm sorry to have kept you so late," she said, getting to her feet. Maes stood with her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Not at all," Roy said, standing as well alongside Ed and keeping an arm around him. "I thoroughly enjoyed spending the evening with your family."

"It was...fun. Thank you for inviting me," Ed said, inclining his head slightly. Roy smiled at that.

"It was our pleasure! Now, don't let us keep you any longer. Elicia dear, help us see these fine men out, will you?" Gracia asked.

"Okay!" Elicia squeaked before running--almost hopping--to the door to hold it open.

"Don't be a stranger, Roy. You too, Ed. It was nice getting to know you," Maes said.

"Oh! Right, the leftovers." Gracia disappeared into the kitchen for a moment to retrieve the aforementioned leftovers, and returned to give them to Ed. "I hope your mother likes it," she said a bit sheepishly. Ed grinned.

"Don't worry, she likes stew as much as I do. We haven't made any in a while, so she'll appreciate it," he said. Gracia smiled and sighed.

"That's a relief. Alright, run along you two. Send your mother our regards! Say goodbye Elicia," she said, crouching down next to her daughter to wave with her.

"Goodbye Mr. Mustang, goodbye Mr. El-wick," the girl said, and Roy couldn't resist ruffling her hair as he passed by.

"Have a good night," he said, and the sentiment was returned before the door closed behind them. Roy glanced down at Ed with an arched brow.

"How come you never bow your head like that for me?" he asked, feigning offense. Ed's devious grin made him instantly regret bringing it up.

"Do you want me to?" Ed asked. Yup. Instant regret.

Roy leaned down to speak into Ed's ear, although he didn't spare the shell a light grazing of his teeth. "I'd like that very much," he purred. He felt Ed shiver and he grinned.

"Well too bad, old man. I can't stay over tonight," Ed said with as much disappointment as Roy felt when he heard that.

"Has your aunt given you a curfew?" he asked as he opened the car door for Ed.

"Not exactly," Ed said as he got in, waving for Roy to go ahead. Once the man was behind the wheel, he continued. "I have a job." Roy's eyebrows shot up at that, earning him a shove to the shoulder before he turned on the car and started backing out of the Hughes' driveway. "Don't look so surprised, bastard. I'm not incompetent."

"Could have fooled me," Roy teased, and he was glad Ed knew better than to punch him while he was driving. "So what do you do?" he asked. Ed looked away.

"I'm...a dancer," he said. Roy couldn't quite contain a sputter of half-amusement and half-surprise.

" _ You _ dance?" he asked, and Ed shot him another glare in place of violence.

"I don't see  _ you _ getting flexible on set. You're barely flexible in bed," he snapped, but Roy only laughed. "So I don't wanna hear it."

"You got me there," Roy said. "Where do you work then? Do you have gigs?" Ed began fiddling with his fingers, but Roy only noticed this vaguely.

"It's not really anything professional..." he said.

"Unofficial gigs, then," Roy surmised. "Where are you going toni--"

"Look, it's none of your damn business, all right?!" Ed barked, and Roy had to clamp down on the steering wheel so as not to swerve at the sudden outburst. He glanced over at Ed, but he was looking away again, shoulders hunched up slightly. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't force the words out of his throat, and he thought it was for the best, so he simply turned back to the road. If Ed really didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't pry, but he couldn't help but to worry now.

He pulled up to the curb he'd picked up Ed at earlier that day, putting the car in park as he watched Ed unbuckle in silence. The blond paused with a hand on the door, eyes downcast and a grimace on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "Just...don't ask questions about it, okay?" He looked up at Roy warily, and the older man could only press his lips together.

"Okay," he said. "I won't ask questions. But if you need help, you'll tell me, won't you?" he asked, reaching out to take Ed's hand gingerly. Ed relaxed at the touch, stroking his thumb over Roy's knuckles.

"Sure," he said quietly. Roy lifted Ed's hand to kiss his own knuckles, holding his gaze as he did. Ed leaned forward once he was done to kiss his lips instead, and it was long and soft, innocent, like before.

Roy closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Ed had pulled away and was getting out of the car. He watched the boy walk down the sidewalk, away from his mother's house, and briefly Roy thought about following him, but he decided against it. Ed said he would tell him if he needed help, and Roy would just have to hold him to that.

~~ x x x ~~

"You're late," Additri said as she noticed Ed hurrying through the back door.

"Tell me something I don't know," the blond muttered as he passed the busty woman to get to the dressing rooms. Additri followed him and stood outside the door of the stall Ed went into.

"Envy will be furious once he finds out," Additri said.

"Something I  _ don't _ know," Ed repeated with emphasis. Additri stepped aside as Ed left the stall, dressed in a half-outfit comprised of stockings, lace, and skin. Additri's own "uniform" was leather-based, but no less revealing. She followed Ed, much to his chagrin, to a vanity where he began to apply the minor amount of makeup required of him. "Don't you have your own show to put on?" he asked, patting powder across his face.

"In five minutes," she said. "You, on the other hand..." She looked at a clock. "One."

"Fuck."

 

Out on stage, amoungst the strobe lights and the cheering and the bass of the music, no one would notice the flash of a camera as the night's main attraction,  _ Acedia _ , made his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for the long wait. getting through that supper scene was hell rip


End file.
